Ninjago Next Generation
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: The children of the ninja are growing up and going through strange changes; Dexter gets in constant trouble, Justice has a secret relationship, Kathleen gets her period, and Lance has a friend with benefits. This starts constant arguments in each marriage. MARRIAGE PROBLEMS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Growing Up**

A now seventeen year old Dexter sat on the football field, waiting for his sister's cheerleading practice to end. When nobody was looking, he pulled a small bottle of vodka out of his bag. He took a quick drink while his friend, Ryan watched Justice being thrown into the air by the other cheerleaders. "Dude, your sister is _hot_." Ryan bit his lip.

Dexter handed his friend the bottle, but stared at him. "You're talking about _my_ sister, man. Watch it,"

"C'mon, hook me up with her."

"I'm not doing shit, you're practically my brother, but if you started screwing my sister, I'd kick your ass."

Ryan took a drink, handed it back to Dexter and then stood up. "Then I'm gonna' ask her out."

Dexter watched as his friend walked out of the stands and onto the field. "Crazy motherfucker…" he mumbled, putting the now empty vodka bottle in his backpack before getting up and leaving. He'd just meet his sister back at The Bounty. Ryan was too afraid of the Julien twin, he wouldn't dare touch Justice.

As Dexter took a short cut through the boy's locker room, he heard a few of the jocks going into the showers. As he passed, he heard his sister's name. It was like he had an overprotective brother's switch and it immediately flipped on. He hid behind a locker and listened as the football team talked in the showers. "Did you see that Justice girl, man?"

"Yeah, but isn't she dating Dexter?" another asked.

"No, that's her twin brother."

"Who cares? She's hot."

Dexter rolled his eyes. Why did _everyone_ have to crush on his sister? "Sure, she looks alright, but she super weird. Like the way she talks."

"You know there's a rumor she's a robot?"

"Nah, that's bull shit, a robot can't move like _that_."

Dexter held himself back from running into the showers and beating down the entire football team, but then he noticed something in the corner of his eye…A water heater…A smile graced his lips as he snuck over to it.

"Five bucks says I can hit that by Friday." One betted.

"You're on."

Dexter pulled out one of his textbooks and swung it at the water heater. Its thermometer burst open and the heat inside the locker room rose, making the android sweat. "This is what you get for talking about my sister." He mumbled, leaving the locker room.

As he walked down the school halls, he heard the doors of the locker room burst open. "HEY!" He glanced behind him to see several of the football players, running after him as they put on their clothes. "Shit." He said, starting to run. About seven or eight of the seniors ran after him as he took random turns around the school. In fear, he opened a random door and ran inside, closing and locking it behind him.

Dexter sighed with relief, but his eyes widened once he found out where he was. He had just run RIGHT INTO THE PRINICPAL'S OFFICE. Mr. Desmond sat at his desk, staring at the young man who just ran into his office without permission. Dexter whipped around, trying to open the door again, but it turned out the jocks had planned this, and they were holding the door closed!

At the worst possible time, the empty vodka bottle fell from Dexter's backpack and onto the floor. Mr. Desmond raised a brow. "Well, you're already here, have a seat." He ordered.

'_Fuck.'_ Dexter thought, sitting down. "Why don't we call your parents?"

'_DOUBLE FUCK!'_

**With Justice…**

Justice waved at the other cheerleaders after practice ended, only for Ryan to walk up to her. "Hi, Justice." He smiled.

"Hello, Ryan." She said in her monotone identical to her father's. "Where is my brother?"

"Oh, he left; I guess he wants to meet you at your ship. Mind if I walk you?"

Justice nodded, trusting the boy. He was one of the hand full of people that knew about her and her brother being robots. "Alright, but I need to stop to the music room, I left a sheet of music there earlier today."

"'K." he shrugged.

As they walked into the school building, Ryan reached over and took Justice's hand, making her blush. Their fingers entwined slowly and she looked over to smile at him. When they got to the music room, she opened the door and walked in with him.

Justice searched around for a while and then found sheets of her music lying on a nearby desk. "Here they are…" she mumbled, picking them up. When she turned around, she found Ryan was only two inches or so away from her face. She dropped her papers and blushed harshly, diving down to pick them up. Ryan knelt down to help her collect them too. "Sorry I scared you." He apologized. She remained quiet, looking down. A strand of dark purple/black hair fell down from her ponytail and he noticed. He pushed it back behind her ear for her and she looked up, still blushing.

His honey yellow eyes connected with her icy blue ones. Ryan leaned forward and kissed Justice's pink lips gently. The kiss went on for only two seconds before she pulled away quickly and stood. He stood with her. "What? Did I do something? I didn't mean to get you upset or anything-"

"No, it's just…My brother, if he found out you were interested in me, he'd be upset."

Ryan sighed and grabbed her hand gently. "Well, I haven't been crushing on your brother since ninth grade."

Her blush deepened. "But I'm…" she gestured to the cold medal of her stomach, reminding him of what she was.

"Hey, so what? You're only _half-_robot anyway. Besides, I've met your dad and he's a robot, but he's still pretty cool and your brother, he's a robot too and yet he's my best-" she cut him off by kissing his lips.

**With Kathleen…**

Kai spotted his daughter, Kathleen in the crowd of middle scholars, but she wasn't smiling or talking, she was silent. "Hi, honey." He said, but she just walked straight ahead.

The twelve year old ignored her father as they walked back to The Bounty. "So, how was school?" he asked.

"God, will you please SHUT. UP?" she snapped.

The red ninja raised an eyebrow. "What's with the attitude?" he asked in a warning tone.

Kathleen rolled her eyes and stomped into her bedroom. Kai walked after her, only for the door to be slammed in his face. He knocked on the door. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Come out here and tell me why you're acting so rudely!"

A few seconds later, Kathleen flung the door open with tears in her eyes. "Can I talk to mom?" her voice was shaky, but still angered.

"You're mom's busy fixing the ship, what is going on with you?"

She went silent for a minute, staring at her father. "I GOT MY FIRST PERIOD, OKAY?!" she screamed, slamming the door again.

Kai twitched as he stood alone in the hallway. "Kathleen…Sweetie, uh, w-what do you want me to do?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, whimpering as she buried her face in her pillow. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought, crying in her pillow.

He backed away from the door and went to go find his wife. "Jayleene…" he called out. "Code red…Literally…" he wasn't even trying to be funny about that one.

**With Lance…**

An eleven year old Lance Belmonte adjusted his glasses as he did his homework with his friend, Cheryl. "Hey, what did you get for #8?" Cheryl asked, stuck on the Algebra problem.

"Uh…" he fumbled with his notebook. Like his mother, he was clumsy, but still strong like his father. "_x= 9._" He said finally.

She scratched her head with her pencil. "I don't get it."

Lance inched over to her and took the notebook from her hands. "Okay, then let's do #9 it says _16+x=32._ So we have to find out what _x_ is."

"And you wanna' tell me how the heck to do that?"

"Think about it, what other number can go with sixteen to make thirty-two?"

"Can't you just give me the answer?" she whined.

"No, you know why?"

"Please, enlighten me!" she said sarcastically.

Lance smiled. "Because you're my friend, and I don't want you to fail."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't fail if you just give me all the answers."

"See, that's where you're gonna' start failing…Sure, I can help you cheat with homework, but what about when we're having a test and I'm sitting half-way across the room so you can't copy off of me?"

Cheryl slowly nodded. "Okay, I see your point…"

"Good now, c'mon, what do you think _x_ is?"

She stared at the equation, confused. "I don't know…"

"Alright, let's try this, let's take the sum and subtract that from the subject, whatever the difference is that's what _x_ is."

Cheryl worked it all out on a scrap piece of paper. "Sixteen…_x_ equals sixteen!" she pumped her fist into the air. "I got it right!"

He smiled and she smiled back. "Hey, um…" he said awkwardly. "Do you…Wanna'…" A kiss was running through his mind, but he didn't have the guts… "Do you want some soda?" he chickened out.

"Sure." She said.

Cheryl and Lance left the room and went into the kitchen. He handed her a can of soda. "Okay, let's ditch the homework and listen to some music." Cheryl said as she finished her soda.

"We can't, you know Ms. Harrison is gonna' eat us alive if we don't turn it in."

"We'll still finish it, but we're just…What's the word?"

"Procrastinating," he answered.

She smiled. "You said it, nerd, not me." The chocolate haired girl tugged on her braid, thinking for a minute. "Unless you wanna' do something else."

"Like…?" he raised a brow.

"You've never kissed anyone, right?"

He blushed. "Yeah, well neither have you!" he shot back.

"And that's the point…" she said, walking towards him. "I watched some movie called _Friends with Benefits_; we can be Friends with Benefits! We kiss and hug and stuff but we're not girlfriend boyfriend."

He folded his arms. "That sounds weird."

"It's weird _at first_ but we can get used to it."

Lance thought for a moment…He had a small crush on Cheryl ever since third grade and now there were in the seventh, maybe it wouldn't hurt… "Okay." He nodded.

Cheryl smiled lightly. "So what now…?" she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"I guess…We kiss…?"

"Um…Okay…Take off your glasses."

Lance pulled off his thin black frames slowly and placed them on the kitchen counter. Cheryl walked even closer to him. "Here goes, I guess…"

"Uh…Yeah…"

She leaned forward and planted her lips on his awkwardly. He always wanted to kiss her, but this felt way too weird, especially since they were in the kitchen. Then again, where did he expect his first kiss to take place? But he started not to mind…He could only pay attention to the new tingling feeling in his lips.

At the _WORST_ time, his mother, April and dad, Cole walked into the kitchen. She dropped the bag of grapes she had in her hands and Cole couldn't help but smile. His thoughts; _'Thank God, he's not gay!'_

Her thoughts; _'My eleven year old son is kissing a girl! No fair, I didn't get my first kiss until I was seventeen! I mean…God, I'm a horrible mom, did I really just say that?' _

Lance opened his eyes, not sure when they closed and looked over to see his mom and dad. He immediately pulled away from Cheryl who bit her lip in embarrassment. "Uh…Hi mom, dad…" he waved, nervous as hell.

"Um…Do you need help cleaning that up…?" Cheryl asked weakly.

"No, Cheryl, I think you should go home now." April said, diving down to pick up the food.

"Oh…Kay…Uh, bye Mr. and Mrs. Belmonte…" she walked out of the room quickly.

Cole and April looked to their son. "Way to go, Lance!" Cole slammed his hand on his son's back.

"COLE! HE'S TWELVE!" April yelled.

"Well, he's not gay, in fact he's getting girls earlier than I did!"

"DAD!" Lance blushed deeply, putting on his glasses.

**A/N: First chapter, done! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Problems Ahead **

Zane and Angel walked into the school building. They received a call earlier, saying Dexter had gotten into trouble. This wasn't the first time; the teenager hadn't gotten into trouble several times over the years, yet it was still hard to control him. As the married couple walked down the halls, they saw Justice walk out of a classroom with Ryan trailing behind her.

She saw her parents and froze. "Mum…Father, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I'll see you later." Ryan said, walking away. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Julien,"

She smiled at him as he walked off. When he disappeared, she looked to her parents. "So…Why are you here?" she asked.

"Your brother got in trouble, did you know that?"

"No, I was at cheerleading practice." She said quickly. She didn't want anyone to know about her small romance with Ryan, at least not yet.

Zane raised a brow at his daughter. He could sense something was amiss but he wouldn't tell Angel, not to worry her.

"Guys," Dexter jumped up when his family walked into the principal's office.

"Alright, Thomas," Angel called Mr. Desmond's first name as she sat down. "What'd my boy do now?"

"Apparently he destroyed the heater in the boy's locker room-"

"You can't prove that!" Dexter cut him off.

Mr. Desmond sighed. "Dexter," he pulled out Dexter's textbook. "I found this lying at the scene and…" he turned on a small television in the corner. A black and white video showed up of the teenager destroying the heater. "You're on tape."

Dexter backed down slightly. _'Damn…'_ he thought. "Your son also dropped _this._" The principal pulled out the empty vodka bottle.

Angel stared her son down. "You're drinking now? What the hell were you thinking? People can get seriously hurt when they're drunk and-"

"Oh, don't give me that shit." He swore at his mother. "You gave it to me."

Zane's eyes widened. "You gave our son alcohol?"

"I gave him a _sip_. I have no idea why he would think I was alright with him drinking in school!" Angel argued.

"This is bullshit…" Dexter mumbled.

"Watch your language!" Zane snapped. He turned calmly to Mr. Desmond. "I assume punishing him at home _and_ school is appropriate?"

"Actually…Dexter can't attend this school any longer."

"Good, I hated this place anyway." Dexter sneered.

Angel glared at her son, but then looked to the principal. "Thomas, you know very well no other school will take him. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?"

"Milf," Dexter chuckled. **(A/N: We all know what Milf means, right? If you don't, look it up, you have the internet.)**

"Don't you_ dare_ call your mother that." Zane growled.

Mr. Desmond ignored Dexter's childish comments. "Well, there is Disciplinary Program after school every Monday through Friday; I suppose if Dexter attends for a month he can stay…"

"He'll be there." Angel quickly agreed.

"So, don't I get a say?" Dexter cut in.

"No." both his parents growled in union.

As The Julien family left school grounds, Zane spoke to his wife in anger. "You _encouraged_ our son to drink!"

"I didn't encourage him all I did was give him a sip, Zane."

"Why would you let him have _any?!_"

Angel sighed. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"You say that whenever you don't wish to speak to me!"

"Well, you're pretty annoying right now."

Zane glared at his wife. "You are _also_ irritating me." He growled, stomping ahead.

"THEN I GUESS YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" she yelled after him.

For the first time in years, Zane snapped at his wife. "I'D VERY MUCH PREFER IT!"

**With Jayleene and Kai…**

"What the hell do you mean by _code red_?" Jayleene asked.

Kai took a deep breath. "Kathleen…Our little girl…My baby…" he sat in a chair and shook his head, "She's not a little girl anymore…"

"Kai, so she started wearing a training bra she's still hardly a woman."

BRAS?! At age twelve! He twitched. "S-she got her period…" he finally said.

Jayleene dropped the tools she had in her hands. "Oh my God, where is she? Why didn't you call me?! She's probably so vulnerable right now! She had to tell her _dad_ she got her period! You should've called me!" Jayleene ran out of the room and raced into Kathleen's bedroom. "Kathleen, baby your dad told me what happened…"

Kathleen sat up and cried in her mom's arms. "I don't want this to happen now!" she cried.

"Sweetheart, I didn't want it to happen when I first got mine, but it did. It just means you're a woman." Kai cringed at that and gritted his teeth. He was in his thirties now, but he could still remember what went down when the girls started to become _women_ when he was younger. "Uh, you mean _becoming_ a woman right? She's still only twelve."

Jayleene ignored her husband. "But, now that you're more mature, you can date." Kai cringed again. "You get really confusing feelings for boys." Another cringe. "Plus, your body starts looking a lot prettier to boys than it already is." FUCK.

"So boys like Liam Winters will like me?" Kathleen sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, they will."

Kai bit his lip and tapped his foot, getting ready to explode. "And I can have babies?" Kathleen smiled.

EXPLOSION COMMENSE. "Slow-the-hell down! You're only twelve! You're not having babies anytime soon!" he snapped.

Kathleen blinked as more tears ran down her face. "UGH! GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed. Jayleene frowned and started backing out the room.

"Now, baby calm-" Kai was cut off when Kathleen started throwing things. "We do not throw things in this house!"

"IT'S A SHIP, NOT A HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" she threw a book at her father which he dodged. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kai finally stepped out of the room, closing the door after himself, only to meet his wife's glare. "Kai, I was getting her to calm down and you just _had_ to cut in, didn't you?"

"Well, excuse me, but you were getting the ideas of babies and guys like whoever the hell _Liam Winters_ is in her head!"

"First off, she's twelve and she likes to play mommy and second Liam Winters is the boy she has a crush on, of course you wouldn't know that because you spend more time with the guys than you do with your own daughter _and_ wife. So you know what? You like to spend so much time with the guys, you and the guys can sleep on the couch tonight!" she stomped into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Kai sighed and went to the door to knock on it. "Jayleene, open up…I'm sorry…"

Jayleene swung the door open only to toss his pajamas at him. "Oh and don't forget your _TOOTHBRUSH!_" she shoved the red toothbrush into his mouth and slammed the door again.

Kai spat his toothbrush out and picked up his clothing. "F-fine!" he shouted weakly. _'Ugh, that was weak; she already got the last word.'_ He thought, walking off.

**With Cole and April…**

"I think he's growing up too fast…" April said as she climbed into bed next to Cole.

"It was just a kiss, be happy he didn't turn out gay."

She sat up and looked down on her husband. "Why is that such a big deal to you? So what if he was gay?"

Cole shrugged. "If he was…I guess I'd be a little upset…"

"Why? What's wrong with being gay?"

"It's just…Weird and unnatural."

She raised a brow. "There's nothing unnatural, it's just physical attraction, nobody ever said an attraction has to be towards a different gender."

"But there's the thing, if attraction wasn't towards a different gender, people wouldn't be able to have kids." He said.

"People still shouldn't judge, like _homophobes_…" she stressed the last word to point out her husband.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you like girls or anything…" he said it with a slight sarcastic tone. "The incident with Demi meant nothing…"

"Are you seriously bringing that up? It was years ago and you know very well Demi kissed me so I could let my guard down."

"Whatever you say…" he said, turning off the lamp and resting his head on his pillow.

April stared at Cole through darkness before leaning over to turn the light back on. "We're not done talking." She growled.

He kept his back towards her. "I'm tired; we can talk in the morning." He turned the lamp back off.

April tried her best to cuddle with him, but he seemed to push her off slightly. She turned the lamp back on in anger. "Get out."

He groaned. "No, if you're mad at me for whatever stupid reason, we can talk in the morning." _'God, why'd I say that?'_

April pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor. "Go sleep on the couch." She tossed a pillow and blanket at him.

Cole sighed, grabbed his things and stood. "Fine, damn it." he growled, stomping out of the room.

Cole walked into the living room of the Bounty and found Kai and Zane settled on the couch. "Damn, they kicked you guys out too?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Kai sighed

"Yes." Zane seemed the most pissed.

The black ninja spread his blanket on the floor and fluffed his pillow. "Night, guys." Cole said, lying down.

"Night," (Kai).

"Good night." (Zane).

The men all drifted off at the same time.

**A/N: Marriage problems ahead…Anyway, I didn't do Jay and Nya, Lloyd and Scarlet and Marceline and Tony marriage problems because I have a plan for those couples…He he…You'll see in the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Credit to GreyNinja0110 for the OCs; Midnight and Sophia introduced in this chapter. Hey, in my summary I said Justice was having a secret relationship…But you thought it was with Ryan, huh? He he…I bet you're like **_**What the fuck? Of course it's with Ryan!**_** Well, in the next few chapters, you'll see what I mean. **

**BTW, I don't own the game **_**I'm Upset**_** I got it from the movie **_**The Ex.**_

**Chapter 3: Marriage Counseling**

"Remember, if I find out you're not in The Disciplinary Program after school, you'll never be able to leave your room." Angel warned her son as him and his sister left for school.

"Yeah, mom I know." He groaned. "But, before I go can I know what dad did?"

Angel raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why he was sleeping on the couch last night." Dexter responded.

His mother sighed. "Just go to school."

Dexter and Justice climbed down the anchor of the ship to find Ryan already waiting. "Hey, man…" Dexter waved, confused. They always met each other at a nearby park so they could walk to school together. He never showed up at the ship.

"Hi, Ryan," Justice smiled.

"Hey, Justice,"

Without Dexter knowing, the two held hands while they walked towards the school. "So, Ryan you wanna' ditch?" Dexter asked, still oblivious to the fact that Ryan was sneaking kisses to Justice.

"Hm? Oh, no thanks. I'm gonna' go to school today." Ryan answered.

Ryan quickly let go of Justice's hand as Dexter turned shoot him a glare. "Fine, dude I'll just go alone."

"Someone needs a girlfriend…~" Ryan whispered in a singing tone. Justice giggled.

**With Dexter…**

"Motherfucker…" Dexter mumbled as he walked off alone. His mother said he had to attend the Disciplinary Program after school, she never said he had to go to school.

As Dexter walked into a comic book store, he ran straight up to the counter. "Hey, man," he said to the cashier. "You got the new issue of Lava Rock?"

"Sorry, that girl just bought it." he pointed to a girl walking out of the store.

Dexter ran after her. "Hey, chick," he called out. He grabbed her shoulder and almost immediately she reacted. The girl grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor. She then stomped her foot onto his chest to keep him down.

That's when he could see all over her features; long brown hair with silver tips, her right eye was bright red, the other was pitch black and there was a small scar on her left cheek. "Dexter…?" she asked, looking down on him.

He struggled. "How do you know my name?"

"Dexter Julien, I sit behind you in Art class…You're really good."

"Really good at what?"

"Drawing…And painting and stuff…" she let him go and he stood.

He dusted himself off. "Yeah, thanks." He had never noticed her before. Probably because whenever he draws or paints, everything else is no longer important. "I've never seen you before." He said.

"Oh, uh I'm Midnight." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry for taking you down like that."

"Taking _me_ down?" he scoffed. "You only caught me because I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah,"

She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and slammed his chest into a nearby wall. "You gotta' be quicker than that." She smirked, letting him go.

Dexter smiled. "Okay, any chick that took me down like that is cool." He gave her a small fist bump.

Midnight smiled. "Thanks."

He allowed his eyes to move all around her body. Most of her clothing seemed too tight for comfort; a size too small neon orange shirt which seemed to be a particularly loud color, black ripped jeans and orange sneakers. He wouldn't exactly describe her as someone he was into, but she seemed different somehow, really weird…And strange…Peculiar…Like the song "**Fireflies**" by Owl City, it didn't make much sense.

"So, you're ditching too?" Dexter asked, snapping out of his small trance.

"No, I was just about to head to school, I come here every morning. I'll see you in Art class?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, you will, I was heading to school too." He lied, walking next to her. Why was there such a sudden change of mind? He was all ready to ditch school, yet when Midnight mentioned she was going, he trailed behind.

**With Justice…**

Ryan kissed Justice under the bleachers in the gym but his hand kept trying to go up her skirt which she slapped away every time. His hand tried again and she pulled away. "Will you stop?" she said in frustration.

"What the hell? There's nothing wrong, nobody's gonna' see us."

"That is not the point, when I say no, in most scenarios, it means _no._"

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, Ryan."

"You said in _most_ scenarios, so sometimes no means yes."

Justice struggled with him until a girl found them. "Let her go."

Justice recognized her from the cheerleading team, her name was Sophia and she was a "flyer". **(A/N: The girl that gets thrown in the air by the catchers).** Sophia pulled out her cellphone and held it like a weapon. "Let her go or I'm calling the police."

Ryan let go of Justice's wrist. "Whatever." He walked away.

'_And I actually thought he was nice…'_ she thought to herself. "Thank you, Sophia." Justice said, nodding at the girl.

"It's alright, what were you doing down here with him anyway?"

"Making a fatal mistake until you helped,"

Sophia smiled and was about to say something, but the school bell ringing cut her off. "I have to go to class, what do you have?" Sophia asked.

Justice pulled out a schedule from her backpack. "My first period is Chemical Science."

"You mean Chemistry?" Justice nodded. "That's on my way to Home Ec. I can walk with you…You know to make sure that what's-his-face doesn't mess with you again."

"Thank you."

As they walked, Justice examined Sophia's looks; black hair, pitch black eyes, clothes that were pretty much all black leather and a sweet innocent, yet dangerous smile…

She was beautiful…

Justice shook her head. She must've been malfunctioning. Attraction to another female wasn't just, was it? **(A/N: Don't like, don't read).**

**With Jayleene…**

Kathleen stayed home because she was still afraid of whatever was happening to her body. "Kathleen, you're not sick or anything, it's just your body telling you you're growing up." Jayleene tried to encourage her daughter out of bed.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said sternly, turning her back to her mother.

Jayleene gave up and left the room, only to find Scarlet waiting for her. "Geez, you scared me!" Jayleene said, grabbing her chest.

"C'mon." Scarlet grabbed her arm and dragged the Walker off.

Scarlet led Jayleene into a room where Kai was sat down on a couch by Lloyd. "What is this?" Jayleene asked, ignoring her husband's presence.

"Marriage counseling," Lloyd said. "Have a seat."

Jayleene sat on the long couch next to Kai, but she folded her arms and looked away. Kai did the same. A few minutes later, Marceline dragged Angel into the room, Tony dragged Zane, Jay dragged Cole and Nya dragged April. "Now," Tony stood in front of the married couples fighting. "We're gonna' do a nice little exercise…" he pulled out three plastic baseball bats. "It's called _I'm Upset._"

Marceline handed the bats out to Angel, Kai, and April. "You say something that upsets you about your partner and then you give 'em a small tap on the arm." Jay explained. "Angel and Zane you can go first."

Angel and Zane stood up. "Okay…" Angel thought for a moment, glaring at her husband. "I'm upset that you yelled at me yesterday." She then tapped Zane lightly on the arm.

Zane took the bat from her. "I am upset that you gave our son alcohol." He tapped her on the arm.

"Alright, good…" Nya said. "Kai and Jayleene, your turn,"

Kai and Jayleene stood. "I'm upset that…" he thought for a moment and then turned to the "counselors". "We can say _anything?_" he asked.

"Yes, anything," Scarlet answered.

"I'm upset that we haven't had sex in a while." He tapped her on the arm.

Jayleene snatched the bat from him. "I'm upset that almost everything to do with our relationship has to be about sex." She tapped him a little harder than she should have.

"Okay," Lloyd cut in before they could eat each other alive. "April and Cole,"

April held the bat as they both stood. "I'm upset you're a complete homophobic." She tapped him in the arm.

He grabbed the bat. "I'm upset that whenever I'm in the mood, you push me off but whenever you're in the mood, I _have_ to deal with you." He tapped her.

She got steamed and grabbed the bat again. "I'm upset that I can use a Katy Perry song to refer to my husband!" she slammed the bat onto his arm harshly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She sang "**You're So Gay**" by Katy Perry with an angered tone.

"_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf, while jacking off listening to Mozart, you bitch and moan about L.A. wishing you were in the rain reading Hemmingway. You don't eat meat and drive electric cars, you're so indie rock it's almost an art, you need SPF 45 just to stay alive~… _

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even liiikkkee boys. You're so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even liiikkkee…_

_You're so sad, maybe you should buy a happy meal, you're so skinny you should really super-size the deal, secretly you're so amused that nobody understands you. You're so mean, because I cannot get you out of your head. I'm so angry 'cause you'd rather MySpace instead. I can't believe I fell in love with someone who wears more make up than…"_

He cut her off by retaliating with "**I Kissed a Girl**" by Katy Perry, referring to the Demi incident a few years back.

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention; I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna' try you on, I'm curious for you, caught my attention. I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO!" she yelled, hitting him with the bat.

They glared at each other while Marceline and Tony pried them apart.

"Okay, um…" Lloyd said. "Back to you Zane and Angel,"

Angel glared at the nindroid. "I'm upset that you're not as romantic as you used to be." She tapped him on the arm.

Zane took the bat slowly, but truly he was ready to strike. "I am upset that you don't dress as you used to."

Angel's eyes widened and she snatched the bat back. "I'm upset that you're not a thirty-five year old woman whose had two _android_ children RIPPED from between her legs so of course you don't dress in a skirt and heels like when you were eighteen!" she beat him down with the bat.

Scarlet and Lloyd pulled Angel away while Zane cursed and swore.

"Kai and Jayleene…" Jay said weakly.

Kai didn't even hesitate. "I'm upset that things in bed have gotten boring." He tapped her.

…

…

…

'_WHY the fuck did I just say that?' _Kai mentally face-palmed.

"Okay, you wanna' go there, hot head?!" Jayleene snatched the bat. "I'm upset that you always get off before I do so I have to fake it and when you fall asleep I have to do a solo act!" she beat him on his head with the bat.

At that moment all men in the room froze. "Oh no she did not…," Cole whispered.

Kai twitched. "GO TO HELL, JAYLEENE!" he barked at his wife. He ran out of the room and Jayleene still kept her angry face intact, but she felt like crying.

**With Lance…**

"Hey Cheryl…I think my parents are fighting…" Lance said as they sat outside eating their lunch.

Cheryl raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard them yelling last night and then my dad slept on the couch."

She shrugged. "At least your parents are still together…"

"Your parents aren't together?"

"No, not anymore, I saw my mom signing some papers; I think those were divorce papers." She admitted. "My dad's moving out."

"Did they say anything…?"

Cheryl shook her head. "No, but I'm not eight, it's not hard to figure out when my parents are bailing on each other…"

Lance gulped. "How can you tell when your parents are divorcing?"

"They do really nice stuff for you and in a little while, they drop the F-bomb on you."

"What's an F-bomb?"

"I dunno'…Just an F-bomb," she shrugged again. Then she sat up. "Do you wanna' kiss now?"

"Okay…" he took off his glasses and she moved towards him. Their lips pressed together, once again awkwardly, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

They pulled apart to see their principal, Mrs. Harrison standing before them. "You know public displays of affection are against the rules, come with me."

They both sighed and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, GreyNinja0110, in your PM you suggested Sophia's element should become water, but April's already the water ninja so I'm gonna' change her element to something else. **

**Chapter 4: The Next Generation**

After school, Dexter went into the gym for the Disciplinary Program, it was practically military school. He was forced to wear a military green shirt, black camouflage pants and black combat boots. The leader A.K.A. Sargent stood in front of the group of boys and girls. "Atten-SHUN!" he yelled. Immediately everyone straightened their posture, but Dexter remained with his arms folded, looking over the group of other victims…Ahem, "participants".

He spotted brown hair and silver tips pulled back into a ponytail…Midnight…He smiled as she spotted him too, she smiled back. "What are you smiling about, maggot?!" the Sargent barked.

Dexter looked around, but realized the man was talking to him. "Nothing," he answered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing," Dexter said again.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say? I said _nothing._"

"LOUDER!"

"MOTHERFUCKER, I SAID NOTHING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, annoyed as hell.

The Sargent hardened his expression and pulled out a bucket of soapy water and a brush. "I want you to scrub down this entire school."

"Man, fuck you I'm doing that."

"DO IT, MAGGOT!"

Dexter glared at the man for a long while before snatching the bucket and brush from him. "Fine." He growled.

…

"You shouldn't talk to Sargent Williams like that." Midnight said. It had been half an hour since the Disciplinary Program ended and she had changed, but Dexter had to stay behind to finish his cleaning job.

"Fuck him; I'm only taking this program so I won't get kicked out."

"I'm taking it because my sister, Sophia said I should so I can stay in line."

Dexter raised a brow. "Your sister is making you do this?"

"Yeah, she's sort of my mom, even though I'm _way_ older." She stressed the word "way". It was true, she was older than anyone she knew but Dexter didn't need to know that yet…

The teenage boy continued to scrub the floors while Midnight watched. "Um, how long are you gonna' stare at me?" he asked, stopping.

"Can I see your drawings?" she asked out of nowhere.

Dexter stared at the girl for a minute. "Yeah, my sketchpad's in my backpack." He pointed to a gray bag sitting on a nearby bench.

Midnight walked over and opened it quickly. She pulled out his dark green sketchpad and started flipping through it.

There were hundreds of drawings; some of different colored ninja, some of the scenery of the school, three of his twin sister, several of his parents in their ninja suits and a single unfinished one of a girl in neon orange. "Is this me?" she asked, pointing to the drawing.

Dexter blushed slightly. "Yeah, so what?" he continued to scrub the floors, not looking at her.

She bent over slightly and kissed his cheek, making his entire face burn the color red…Literally, he felt like he was burning from her touch. She pulled her lips away when they started to sizzle, leaving a glittery pink lip mark on his cheek, but it still burnt like hell. "Bye." She put down his sketchpad and left. That's when he realized something…His godfather Wu always said the master of volcanic eruptions had such a burning touch.

Midnight was the orange ninja.

Dexter immediately jumped up and ran over to grab his bag and sketchpad. He had to go after her, then he saw something…The medal lockers around him had been dented severally. Nobody had even _touched_ them!

…

…

…

He was the gray ninja of metal. The prophecy was starting! Just like how his godfather said. If so, there were other ninja nearby; the pink ninja of music, the yellow ninja of light, the silver ninja of time, and the navy blue ninja of animals. All were the next generation of ninja.

Who would be music? Who did he know that was-…JUSTICE!

**With Justice…**

Sophia walked with Justice after cheerleading practice on the football field. "Hey, Justice…" she said to the captain.

"Yes, Sophia?" Justice turned to her with a smile, but inside she was still confused about her thoughts about the other girl earlier.

"I was thinking we could try a new move in the routine…Maybe the helicopter?"

"The helicopter…? I've never heard of that. Perhaps you can show me?"

Sophia smiled. "Okay, you throw me into the air and I spin around like a helicopter's wings and then catch me."

Justice nodded and allowed Sophia to climb into her arms. "1…2…3!" Sophia was thrown into the air. As she was in mid-air, she spun in a circular motion, and then she began to descend. Justice caught her in her arms, but the sudden change in weight made them both fall to the ground. The android girl landed right on top of the other.

"Okay, we need more practice there, right?" Sophia said. Justice remained silent, staring into the girl's black eyes. "Uh, Justice? You're still on top of me."

Justice frowned and got to her feet, helping Sophia up. "You okay?" Sophia asked.

"I am fine."

"No you're not."

The android raised a brow. How could Sophia know…? Did she give herself away so easily? "You are mistaken, I am fine." She lied.

Sophia stepped closer, grabbing the other girl's hand and cocking her head. "Tell me, Justice."

A deep blush filled Justice's cheeks. "There is nothing wrong, I am fine." She lied again. She stared at the beautiful girl; her waved black hair fell onto her shoulders and her dark eyes examined her all over. It was wrong to be attracted to the same sex and to like their touch, wasn't it? But how could she really help it? It wasn't like she was programmed that way…She was half-human so maybe this was her human side…?

"JUSTICE!" Dexter ran onto the field, scaring both girls. Sophia let go of Justice's hand which made her frown. "The Next Generation…I found the orange ninja, you might be the pink ninja…"

"What?" she was shocked. "Let's go find the others."

Sophia stood cocking her head at the twins. "I'll see you later then…?"

"Um, yes," Justice nodded.

As Sophia walked off she cursed at herself. "I wish I could turn back time and go with them…"

…

Sophia found herself holding Justice's hand and cocking her head. "What the…?" she let go of Justice's hand. She had been here just a few minutes ago!

Justice seemed to notice this too. "You're the ninja of time…" she said in awe.

"JUSTICE!" Dexter ran onto the field like before. "The Next Generation…I found the orange ninja, you might be the pink ninja…"

"Sophia is the silver ninja of time, we have to find the others." Justice interrupted. "Sophia, come with us."

The confused girl simply followed the two. "The orange ninja is some girl named Midnight-"

"My sister," Sophia finished. "She always heads home after school, I'll show you."

**With Lance…**

Cole and April walked with their son back to The Bounty after taking him from the principal's off. "Again…You were kissing Cheryl again…" April sighed. "You'd think after yesterday you would've stopped."

"Mom, c'mon I like her." Lance pleaded.

"Well liking the wrong person gets you in trouble." April scowled, rubbing her forehead. "Cole, talk to the boy."

Cole turned to his son. "Lance I'm very upset with you, Cheryl isn't the type of girl I want you-" they both waited until April was gone.

"She's gone, dad." Lance smiled.

"Wait to go, buddy!" he rubbed his son's head. "Now, you've got this girl, but you have to make sure she sticks around…" he pulled out ten dollars. "Tomorrow ask Cheryl out, okay?"

"Thanks, dad,"

Cole laughed, but then gave a serious expression. "Don't tell your mother."

"Of course I won't."

They were about to walk back to the ship when Lance spotted something in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see a small kitten surrounded by dogs. He went over to the animals and knelt down. "Hey, leave the poor cat alone." He ordered, shooing the dogs away. "Come here…"

The frightened cat crawled over to him and then jumped in his arms. "You guys gotta' get alone, 'k?" he said to the dogs. He brushed the kitten's fur with his hand, making it purr. "She's a gentle thing, you gotta' be nice and sweet…"

Cole cringed as his son spoke to the dogs. What boy said stuff like _"gentle"_ or _"sweet…"_? He looked up at the sky. "I thought you were gonna' make him straight!"

Lance ignored his dad and rested the kitten down on one of the dog's backs. "Go on now, protect her, she's your sister now." He said.

The dogs walked off with the kitten riding with them.

"You control the animals effortlessly." Sensei Wu startled the boy. **(A/N: Let's just say Sensei Wu is still alive okay? I know the motherfucker is really old, but let's just pretend he's ninety-two).**

"Lance…You are the master of animals and the navy blue ninja…"

"Um…What?" Lance adjusted his glasses. "Seriously?"

**With Kathleen…**

Kathleen sat on the couch watching Titanic on TV. She hugged a pillow to her chest as Jack died. She started to cry just as Kai walked into the room. "Oh God, Jayleene! She's doing it again!"

"Take care of it, I'm busy!" she snapped. _'Bitch…'_ Kai thought.

Kai walked over uncomfortably to his daughter and sat down next to her. "Um…Nice movie…" he said awkwardly. She stood up and threw the pillow at her father. "God, don't you _EVER_ shut up?!"

"Uh…"

"SHUT UP!" he shut his lips tightly. "I WANNA' CRY, OKAY?! SO LET ME CRY, ALRIGHT?!" he remained silent. "I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAD!"

"What do you want me to say?" he said, confused.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"B-but…You just…" he stared at the monster that used to be his little girl.

Kathleen started crying again as she collapsed next to her father. "Just get out, dad."

Kai ran out of the room as quickly as he could. His daughter had gone _insane_. God, he couldn't wait for the next three days to end, then she would go back to normal until the next month. Kai could hear her still crying so he turned around. There was a bright yellow light coming from the living room, he turned around and saw it was emitting from his daughter. "Kathleen…?"

She was curved up in a small ball as her tears dried.

She was the ninja of light.

**A/N: Hey guys I've been thinking and…I know some of you have deviant art accounts…Do you guys mind drawing some fan art for me? I draw right, but I suck at drawing and I know a lot of you can draw way better than me.**

**So I'm asking you all to do some fan art for me if you want. Fan art of Kai X Jayleene, Angel X Zane, Nya X Jay, Cole X April, Scarlet X Lloyd, Tony X Marceline, Midnight X Dexter, and Justice X Sophia (if you don't mind lesbians). **

**If you do post your fan art of my OCs on Deviant art you can take credit for it, I'm just obsessed with Ninjago Fan art and I wanna' see how it'd turn out if you guys did fan art of my OC. **

**If you're thinking of doing the fan art, here are physical descriptions of each OC. (It'll be easier for you to do the fan art with them as humans instead of Legos, but you can do the Lego version if you prefer it).**

**Jayleene: (identical to Jay), long, curly chest nut brown hair, electric blue eyes, sort of peach creamy skin, wearing a blue dress identical to Nya's own with black boots (or you can draw her in Jay's ninja suit like in "Taking My Brother's Place"). **

**Scarlet: (you can draw her back when she was a kid or as a teen). Caramel hair in a ponytail (or any hair style you prefer), sky blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, freckles across the bridge of her nose and a royal blue & purple ninja suit identical to Lloyd's. (you can draw her in her assassin's uniform from "The Green Ninja Needs Love Too" if you want).**

**Angel: Long, black hair with dark purple streaks going past her shoulders, dark purple eyes, pale skin, and a dark purple & black ninja suit identical to Kai's own.**

**April: Short, black hair with a single light blue streak (styled in swayed bangs like Cole's own), blue-green eyes, rosy skin (she always blushing because of her clumsiness), and an aquamarine, light blue and white ninja suit identical to Zane's. (she wears thin black framed glasses).**

**Tony: Shaggy, caramel colored hair that fall just over his eyes, blue eyes, a sort of bright peach skin tone, he usually wears a brown hoodie or jacket, jeans and white sneakers. (or you can dress him in anything brown, black, or white remember he's not a ninja). Also, he has glasses that he only wears when he's reading, they're thin black frames.**

**Marceline: Long strawberry blonde hair, the same color as Lloyd's, light blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, (she's pretty much a female version of Lloyd) and she wears a green ninja suit that's just like Lloyd's. **

**Midnight: (I actually don't fully own this OC, she belongs to GreyNinja0110). Brown hair with silver tips, her right eye is blood red, the other is pitch black, pale skin and a bright orange ninja suit much like Jay's own.**

**Dexter: Bleach blonde hair like Zane (it's not combed up, it falls just over his right eye), dark purple eyes, pale skin, and a gray ninja suit just like Zane's.**

**Sophia: (Again, this OC isn't fully mine, she belongs to GreyNinja 0110) Long black hair (lighter than Cole's), pitch black eyes, pale skin and a silver and gray ninja suit like Jay's own.**

**Justice: Black/dark purple hair, icy blue eyes like Zane, slightly tanned skin and a pink ninja suit much like Zane's. **

**To GreyNinja0110; if you don't want people to do fan art of Sophia and Midnight, tell me and I'll put out an Author's Note telling them to not do it. **

**To the others; if you want more of a description on the OCs or you want description on other OCs PM me about it and I'll send it back to you. If you do the fan art just say they were my OCs (remember I don't own Sophia and Midnight) and say that you just did the drawings, that way nobody tries to eat my head off for credit. 99% of credit goes to you for the drawing, and 1% goes to me or GreyNinja0110 for the OC. **

**BTW if you did the fan art, I'll want to see it so send me a link directly to it, 'k? THX! **

**Punkrockgirl555 is out. **

**P.S. HERE ARE SOME COOKIES FOR YOU ALL WHO FAV MY STORIES AND CONSTANTLY REVIEW! *Hands out cookies* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We Are The Ninja**

As Justice, Midnight, Sophia and Dexter all walked to The Bounty, Justice kept looking over at Sophia. Why couldn't she control such taboo feelings? "Justice, you okay?" her brother noticed her strange behavior.

She glanced at Sophia one last time. "No I am not…Midnight, Sophia please excuse us." She grabbed Dexter's arm and pulled him off out of the other girl's hearing range. "Dexter…I need to say something because it is bothering me."

He raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I…You cannot tell anyone, not even Ryan."

Dexter crossed his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I…I have a physical attraction to Sophia."

"Whoa…Seriously…?" she nodded. "That's…Strange…"

"I know it is rare, but I cannot help it!"

"Then, tell her."

Justice looked at him with an _'ARE YOU MAD?!'_ look. "No, Dexter I suspect she is not attracted to the same gender, even if she was I would not be a candidate, I am an android."

Dexter patted his sister's back. "It'll happen soon…" _'Because I'm gonna' make it happen.'_ He finished in his mind.

**With Midnight and Sophia…**

"So you think we're really ninja?" Midnight asked.

Sophia shrugged but truly she was staring at Justice talking to her brother. "What do you think they're talking about?"

It was the other sister's turn to shrug. "I dunno' probably just the stuff twins talk about…"

"And what exactly do you think that is?"

"Uh…Just about being a twin, I guess."

Sophia gave her a _'that's bullshit'_ look. "Midnight, have you told Dexter about your age?"

Midnight shook her head. "No…Have you told Justice that you like her?"

Sophia shook her head, but then her eyes widened as she realized what her sister said. "I-I don't like Justice." She whispered harshly.

"Yes you do, why else would you join the cheerleading team? You hate anything to do with skirts, yet you wear the uniform. And you hate taking orders yet Justice is the captain."

Sophia sighed deeply. "She's nice _and_ pretty, I can't really help it…"

"Then say something!" Midnight urged.

"No…I would've said something if it was a boy, but with girls…Another girl liking another girl is…rare…"

Her sister put her hand on her shoulder. "It'll happen soon, trust me…"

'_Because I'm gonna' make it happen…'_ she finished in her mind.

When Justice and Dexter finished their conversation they walked back over to Midnight and Sophia. "Let's go." Dexter gestured them all towards the ship.

"You guys _live_ here?" Midnight asked in awe.

"Yes," Justice nodded with a smile.

…

When the teenagers climbed onto the deck of the ship, they were shocked to find Zane and Angel yelling at each other. "OH, GO EAT DIRT, YOU FREAKING _ROBOT_!"

"MAKE FUN OF WHAT I AM, THAT IS _VERY_ MATURE!" he snapped back. "I-" he stopped when he saw his children and their friends. "Oh, hello…"

Angel looked over to the teens too and immediately switched to a sweet side. "Hi, you two didn't tell me you'd have friends over."

"Uh…Hi mom…" Dexter said awkwardly, and then he snapped back into the new ninja. "This is Midnight and Sophia, we think they're the ninjas of volcanic eruption and time, I think that Justice is the master of music and I'm medal, we have to see Sensei Wu."

"Who's Sensei Wu?" Sophia asked.

"He is our parent's sensei and our godfather." Justice answered.

"You have found the new ninja…" Sensei Wu walked out, startling everyone on deck.

"Yes, Sensei," Justice and Dexter bowed. Sophia and Midnight who were clueless of what to do simply bowed along with their friends.

"I have also discovered the master of animals and light…" he gestured to Lance and Kathleen who walked out. "Do you all wish to accept your destiny and help defeat the dark lord?"

Each child looked at each other. "Sure." Midnight was the first to speak up. "Then, I'm in too." Dexter nodded, standing next to her.

"If Midnight goes, I have to too." Sophia stepped forward.

"I accept." Justice bowed.

"So do I," Lance adjusted his glasses.

Everyone looked over to Kathleen who raised a brow. "What are you looking at?"

Jayleene sighed. "Kathleen…Do you accept?"

"If it'll shut you up, mom then yeah I accept." She stepped forward, folding her arms.

Jayleene glared at her daughter. "Don't speak to me like that, young lady."

"Oh geez don't get her started…" Kai mumbled.

"No, she's being a brat."

Kathleen walked up to her mother. "Then I guess I'm a younger version of you."

"No don't go there…" Kai shook his head.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Kathleen and Jayleene snapped at the same time at Kai.

The family began to argue amongst themselves while Dexter shook his head. "And I'm related to those hot heads…" he mumbled.

"You're grounded!" Kai growled.

"Don't ground her, since when do you care what she does?!" Jayleene snapped.

"You guys are such idiots, I hate BOTH of you!" Kathleen screamed.

…

…

…

**WACK!**

**WACK!**

**WACK!**

Marceline knocked Jayleene, Kai and Kathleen out with a staff. Everyone stared at the female Green Ninja. "They were annoying. As. Hell."

Sensei sighed at his niece. "Now…NINJAGO!" he spun in a golden tornado around Midnight, Sophia, Justice, Dexter, Lance and the unconscious Kathleen.

When he stopped, Midnight was in a bright orange ninja suit with black fingerless gloves and gold armor, Sophia was in a similar suit which was silver with platinum armor, Justice's own was pink with gold armor, Dexter's suit was gray with silver armor, Lance's was navy blue with silver armor and finally Kathleen's suit was bright yellow with gold armor. "Cool!" Dexter smiled wildly. "NinjaGO!" he yelled, spinning on one foot but he fell onto the floor.

Midnight smiled and helped him up. "What the hell were you just trying to accomplish?" she giggled.

"Spinjitzu," he responded, dusting himself off. "Y'know the tornado thing my uncle just did, every ninja gets to do it."

Sophia raised a brow, but then smiled too. "Can't wait to learn it, so…Does being a ninja get you out of school maybe…?" she asked shyly.

"Yes it does. My mother stopped attending school once she became a ninja and then…" Justice stopped and turned to Sensei Wu. "Will they be able to stay with us? There is not much space left."

Wu brushed his long white beard, thinking. "Yes…But you will have to share rooms, Dexter will move in with Lance while Kathleen, Justice, Sophia and Midnight will stay in their own room."

Justice heart nearly stopped. She could barely be around Sophia without blushing; now she'd have to share a room with her crush…That'd be difficult. "Wake Kathleen up and Jayleene please show the new ninja to their room." Sensei ordered. "Dexter get settled in Lance's room and Justice…" the pink ninja turned to the old man. "Stay here for a minute."

Justice stayed back while the others went into their rooms. The deep blush in her cheeks disappeared as Sophia left her sight. "Your focus is somewhere else, yes?" Sensei asked, stroking his bread.

She shrugged. "Slightly…" Total understatement, her mind was on another girl, which was unnatural.

"And it is _slightly_ on what else?"

She let out a deep sigh. "An attraction to…Sophia…" she looked away, blushing uncontrollably.

"This is bothering you?"

"Yes, it is unnatural, taboo and-"

"How you feel." He cut her off. "You are not the only one in the world attracted to the same gender, there are others even though you do not know them."

Justice nodded slowly. "What should I do?"

Sensei stood up, holding his cup of tea. "That is for you to decide." He left her alone to think deeply.

…

…

…

WHY COULDN'T HE JUST GIVE HER THE FUCKING ANSWER?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Training and Dating**

Kathleen sat in the dining room with the other new ninja, eating breakfast but she shot a glare at each and every one of them. Her mood swings were out of control; just like her father she was hot-headed. "Okay, I'm gonna' have to be the one to say this…" Dexter said, pushing his plate of eggs away. "Why the _fuck_ are you looking at us like that?"

Kathleen pushed her plate away before storming out of the room. "Hey, at least she didn't eat our heads off." Lance shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"Kathleen's PMSing," Dexter scoffed. "She's my little cousin and I love her but I'll say what I have to."

Suddenly Sensei walked into the room, making everyone fall silent. "Where is Kathleen?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"She stormed off about a minute ago." Midnight answered.

Wu raised a brow but then shook his head. "Lance you will spar with Kathleen once she has calmed down, Midnight and Dexter against one another and then Sophia and Justice."

Justice looked to her Godfather like the old man had gone insane, but he simply smiled at her. "Go now,"

"Won't we learn twistitzu?" Sophia asked.

"Spinjitzu and you will learn in time…" he answered. "But before you go…" Wu placed a black case on the table. "These are your platinum weapons; they each hold your powers."

"Awesome!" Dexter stood as he was handed two Sais.

"Nice…" Sophia smiled, looking over her crossbow.

"Hey, man what the hell?! They get those awesome weapons and I get jewelry?!" Midnight complained as he slid two platinum bracelets on her wrists. "What the fu-" she was cut off when one of the bracelets shot a bright orange beam from her fists out to the wall, making a large hole. "Never mind." She smiled.

Justice was handed a large platinum staff which looked similar to the Mega-Weapon Garmadon had. She placed it on her back with no complaints, just a smile. Sophia noticed the smile and felt her cheeks warm. Justice was so sweet, nice and pretty...

"Sophia, are you coming?" Justice interrupted her thoughts; Lance already been given his whip and Dexter left to give Kathleen her boomerang. "Yeah I was just thinking…"

Justice smiled lightly. "I have been thinking as well…I am going into Ninjago City tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me."

'_Hell yeah, hell yeah, hell YEAH,'_ Sophia thought over and over again. "Hell-I mean sure…" _'Is it like a date or does she just want company? God, I wanna' know!' _

**With Dexter and Midnight…**

"Alright, Dexty prepare to get your candy-ass beaten by a GIRL!" Midnight laughed, lunging at him.

He dodged her punch. "Yeah in your dreams,"

Another punch was sent which he blocked.

Punch.

Block.

Punch.

Block.

Punch.

Midnight was getting tired of the same moves. Kick.

Block.

She sent another kick but he grabbed her foot and held it to keep her hopping on her other foot. "That's it, fuck this!" she growled. She jumped up, sent her free foot into his groan and he let go, allowing her to do a backflip. "Not…Cool…" he groaned, holding himself in pain.

"Ha, it was _very_ cool." She smiled, helping him up.

Dexter still held himself in pain, but then he tackled Midnight to the floor, smirking. "Ha, gotcha'! I'm wearing a cup, smart-ass!"

"Seriously!?" she growled.

"Don't gloat too quickly; you never know if the enemy is faking their pain."

She blushed as he sat on top of her for a few more minutes. "Um…You can get off now."

He blushed back. "Right…" he stood and helped her up.

"So, what's the deal with my sister and yours?" she asked, changing the subject. "I think they're into each other." _'I don't think, I know.'_ She thought. "In an _I wanna' date you_ sorta' way."

"Well, Justice told me she's into Sophia, is Sophia into Justice or what?"

"She is; she's told me."

Dexter smiled. "Then let's give our sisters a little push…I heard Justice ask Sophia out tomorrow, but when they get back home there'll be a nice little candle light dinner in place…"

Midnight nodded. "Good…Good…I'll cook the dinner."

"Alright, later on we can go into town to get the stuff we need, 'k?"

"Okay,"

**A small time skip…**

Midnight and Dexter walked all around Ninjago City picking up all the ingredients and scented candles they needed. "Hey, did we get garlic?" Dexter asked, checking the bags as they sat in the park.

"Since it's supposed to be _romantic_, I decided that garlic wouldn't be bought." Midnight said. "I got powdered cheese instead."

He nodded. "Right…We can make spaghetti, cheese bread…and…"

"Chocolate cake," she finished. "I know how to make it."

"Okay, we're all set." Dexter stood, and then he spotted an art supplies store. He nearly dropped his bags as he saw a case of multi-colored pencils in the window. "I'll be right back…"

Midnight arched an eyebrow. "Where are you going?!" she yelled as he ran straight into the store.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude!" he repeated to the sales clerk. "How much is that case of coloring pencils?"

"Sixty dollars and fifty cents," He said. "You interested?"

"SIXTY BUCKS?!" he yelled. "Ugh, never mind…" he walked out of the store and nearly bumped into Midnight who was just running in.

"What the hell, man?" she panted, out of breath.

He hung his head. "That awesome case of coloring pencils is sixty bucks…"

"And fifty cents!" the sales clerk added.

'_THANK YOU, SALES CLERK!'_ Dexter said sarcastically in his mind. Midnight looked at the case. "That case right there?" she pointed at it.

"Yup'," he nodded. "The best thing in the world is also the most expensive thing in the world…"

Midnight rested her bags down next to Dexter and then walked over to the sales clerk. "Hey, I wanna' buy that case of coloring pencils." She said.

Dexter's eyes widened as he ran over to her. "Are you insane?! That thing costs a fortune!"

"It's _only_ sixty bucks, Dexter." She pulled out the money and exchanged it for the case. "Here," she handed it to him.

He stared at her. "You're seriously giving this to me?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, picking up her bags again. "You can have it, I'm not into art anyway." She began to walk off.

Slowly, breaking out of his shock, he picked up his things and walked after her. "You are seriously the best girl ever! You bought me the best thing in the world! Dude, I could freaking kiss you!"

"Oh, please go on." She laughed.

"No, I could _literally_ kiss you…" he stepped closer to her.

"Um…" Their lips met and Midnight closed her eyes, embracing him. They didn't pull apart until a kid walking down the street made a gagging sound. Dexter gave a light smile. "Um…Do you want to-" they both began at the same time. "You go first…" Midnight giggled.

"Uh…Do you wanna' go out with me? Like to a concert or an art show or anywhere you want?"

"Okay," she said quickly. _'Why the hell did I say that so fast?'_ she thought.

"Great, I mean…C-cool…" _'Smooth move, motherfucker…'_ he thought.

**With Cheryl and Lance…**

"So do you mind helping me with my homework?" Cheryl asked Lance as they sat in his room.

"Sure, what did Old Ms. Harrison give you this week?"

"Algebra again…" she groaned. "And I failed my quiz today because you weren't there to copy off of."

He smirked. "See, that's why you have to study."

She frowned. "Now that you're a ninja…I miss you."

"Hey, you can always come see me after school and on weekends."

"I guess but without you at school, I. FAIL."

Lance chuckled as he looked over her homework. "Alright, let's get started…"

"Lance, what's that over there?" she pointed over at his bed.

He turned his head to see nothing out of the usual. "What do you-Mph?!" her lips pressed against his. She pulled off his glasses and sat on his lap, pulling off her jacket. **(A/N: Cheryl's a year older, so she has more mature intentions than Lance who skipped a grade).**

His mind screeched to a complete stop and he pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, making sure his mom didn't hear.

"What does it look like?" she kissed him again, but again he pulled away.

"At least put your jacket back on!"

"No, it's hot."

"It's _November_."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, just shut up." She kissed him again, unbuckling some of the armor of his ninja suit.

He pushed her off slightly, but she came right back. "It's just us in here, we're alone. Relax." She kissed him, this time cupping his face in her hands so he could barely move.

**April…**

April was walking past her son's bedroom when she heard something that sounded like a muffled scream. "It's just us in here, we're alone. Relax." Cheryl's voice said.

HELL. NO. April burst into the room to find something made her stomach turn. Cheryl sat on Lance's lap with her jacket off, kissing him while half of his ninja suit was pulled apart. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

Cheryl looked up with an _'I know I'm in trouble'_ smile. April closed the door as she backed out, disturbed. The one person she could think of to encourage her innocent little boy to do such things… "COLE!" she ran to find her husband.

Cole was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn when April rushed in with an _'I'm pissed at YOU'_ look on her face. She swiped the bowl out of his hand and onto the floor, sending popcorn everywhere. "Okay…What THE fuck was that for?" he asked, glaring at his wife.

"Son of a bitch, what did you say to our son?!"

He stared at her. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Cole Belmonte. Because of _you_ our son was in his room half-fucking-naked making out with his friend!"

'_I didn't tell him to do THAT.'_ "Look, I told him to ask her out if he liked her, not to get naked or anything."

"Oh, BIG SURPRISE! You're trying to make Lance homophobic too!"

Cole sighed and got up, walking out of the room. "I'm not done talking to you!" she yelled after him.

"I can't deal with you right now." He walked onto the deck of the ship with her still following him. "I'll come back when you calm down." He whistled loudly and a minute later the Ultra-Dragon flew out.

"Where are you going?!"

"To my dad's house," he flew off.

"COLE!" she yelled after him. She turned around and stomped her foot. "UGH!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AGAIN; if you don't like lesbians, DON'T. READ this chapter. **

**Chapter 7: Reveal I Am Android**

After Cheryl left, Lance walked into the laundry room to see his mom stuffing his dad's clothes into a washing machine. "Uh mom what are you doing?"

"Doing your dad's laundry." She said with a smile.

"Then why are you pouring hot pink dye into the load?" he pointed to the large bottle of pink dye she was pouring into the machine.

"Oh…Is this dye? I thought it was bleach." She lied. "Well look at that, the bottle's already empty! Too late, I guess." She closed the machine and pressed start.

'_Note to self; don't let mom go anywhere near my clothes.'_ He thought. "Mom…I'm sorry that uh, I was kissing Cheryl." How weird was it to apologize to your mom about kissing someone?

"You're only eleven; Lance and I don't want you growing up so fast."

"It was just kissing…" he mumbled, but apparently April heard that.

"Lance, kissing can go a lot further. How do you think you were made? Speaking of which, I remember the night you were conceived…"

Lance's face turned bright red. "Mom, that's the stuff I _don't_ wanna' hear!"

She sighed. "See? You barely want to hear about sex, let alone do it."

"I wasn't gonna' go that far! I didn't want to, I swear!"

"But Cheryl did and she's two years older than you…It wouldn't take that much for her to convince you." She touched her son's shoulder. "Going that far for the first time is something important and special, if it happens too early or if it's with the wrong person…You can regret it for the rest of your life."

Lance nodded. "Thanks, mom," he gave her a short hug.

"Now…You didn't see anything." She gestured to the washing machine.

"Right…" he left the room.

**The Next Day…**

Justice dressed in a loose pink half shirt **(A/N: You know the awesome cover up shirts from Forever 21?).** (White tank top underneath), blue skinny jeans and baby pink high tops. She put on light pink eye shadow, glitter mascara, a touch of pink blush, cherry lip gloss and strawberry perfume. She was happy to spend time with Sophia, but what did she think? Did the other girl think it was a date or just "hang-out time"?

…

Sophia dressed in a sparkly silver top that fell off her shoulder, black skinny jeans and black wedged ankle boots. Carefully she put on grayish/silver eye shadow, strawberry lip gloss and cotton candy body spray. She'd never gone on a date before with anyone, let alone another girl, what if Justice didn't mean it as a date? What if it was just "hang-out time"? Sophia stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and placed her ninja suit down on her bunk.

"Sophia…" Justice's sweet, gentle voice spoke. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Just as the two were walking out of the room, they bumped into Justice's mother. "You two are all dressed up, where are you going?" she asked.

"Into Ninjago City," Justice answered. "Just until late afternoon,"

"Oh, then let me come with-"

"No!" Her daughter cut her off. "We do not need supervision."

"I know that Justice, I trust you…" she eyed the girls suspiciously. _'What the hell are they up to?'_ she thought.

Sophia just smiled innocently. "We are going now, bye mother." Justice pulled the other girl away.

"Uh bye Mrs. Julien," Sophia waved as they left.

Angel stared as the girls left her sight. She shrugged their odd behavior off and then went to go and damage Zane's systems.

**With Midnight and Dexter…**

"Dexter, taste this." Midnight held a spoon of spaghetti sauce in front of Dexter's mouth. He took in his mouth, tasting it. "It's alright, but it needs…More spice to it." She just stared at him. "What?" he raised a brow.

"You still have sauce on your lips." She giggled.

He wiped one corner of his mouth. "Did I get it?"

"No…I'll get it." she pulled him in closer by his shirt and kissed him. He wasted no time grabbing her waist and kissing her back. They pulled apart slightly, blushing. "You got it?" he asked.

"Mm hm," she nodded. He let go of her and they returned to their cooking.

Something was still bothering her…Her age…She appeared to be eighteen but truly he was a little boy compared to her.

Dexter stared at Midnight in the corner of his eye. He had to tell her eventually…He had no problem telling Ryan… "Hey, Midnight…I have to tell you something…But you can't freak."

"What?"

He turned to face her and then started unraveling the top half of his ninja suit. She blushed deeply. "What are you doing…?" she squeaked. He pulled off the white shirt he had on underneath in silence and then rested it on the counter. She stared at his chest and abs. "Okay, this isn't awkward at all!" she said sarcastically. "Why are you stripping?"

He sighed and reached for the side of his rib cage, opening his chest door, revealing his wires and switches.

"Holy…" Midnight barely could finish. "Are you a…? Robot…?"

He nodded. "My sister is too and so is my dad."

"Whoa…Did NOT see that coming…" she took a deep breath. "I probably should tell you-Wait, my sister's going out with a robot?"

"Well, yeah but Justice will tell Sophia eventually."

Midnight shrugged. "Okay, super weird but…I should tell you about how old I really am…"

He began to put his suit back on. "Alright, were you like, held back a year in school or something?"

"No…I'm actually immortal, I'm 859 years old." She said quickly, turning back to the bowl of spaghetti.

Dexter blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm 859 years old." She repeated quickly.

He cocked his head. "Holy shit…You're serious."

"Um, yeah…"

There was silence for a long while. "Okay, cool." He returned to cooking.

"Wait…You're fine with it?"

"Hey, you're talking to a robot, you being immortal is weird, but not as weird as me."

She smiled. "Thanks."

**With Justice and Sophia…**

Justice and Sophia got a lot of strange looks as they went around Ninjago City, especially because of the way they laughed and held hands but they both ignored it. "Okay, okay, I think your brother is into my sister." Sophia said as they walked back to The Bounty late afternoon.

"Of course my brother is you can see the light in his eyes around Midnight." She responded.

When Sophia grabbed Justice's hand again, she blushed. The girl still didn't know she was android/human. "Sophia…I have to tell you something."

Sophia raised a brow. "What's up?"

Justice turned to the girl. "I am…An android." She admitted.

"Oh, I know." She shrugged. "The way you act and talk makes it obvious. It's kinda' easy to tell."

"So this entire time, you knew?"

"Oh yeah, it took me an hour or so to figure it out plus when you were in the locker room once I saw you electrocute from the hot water."

A smile graced the android girl's lips. "So you do not mind being friends with an android?"

"Not at all, now c'mon let's head back." She tugged on her arm. _'Ugh, I didn't even get to kiss her or anything, all I got to do was hold her hand…'_ Sophia thought.

…

"I think your brother and my sister set this up." Sophia smiled at the candle light dinner.

Justice nodded. "Perhaps my brother will not perish as a virgin after all." She made a joke, earning a small giggle from the other female. "Do you wish to sit?" she gestured over to the table.

"Sure." She walked over to a chair and sat down while the other did the same on the opposite side.

"Wow…This is _sooooo_ cheesy." Sophia said, examining the two red roses in a vase.

"Our siblings seem to be attempting to create a romantic atmosphere. With all the effort they put into this dinner, you'd believe that they would need to put as much effort into _their_ relationship."

'_I think she just called what we have a relationship…Y-E-S.'_ "Yeah, when it comes to other people, they're experts but when it's them, they're clueless."

Those jokes made them both laugh at their siblings as they ate. What was so funny? Neither girl really knew, maybe the presence of each other alone just made them giddy.

Justice stood slowly as Sophia did the same. "Well, thanks for a fun date-I mean day." Sophia said, only to mentally face-palm. _'Shut up, Sophia, just shut the fuck up.'_

"You are welcome and you may call it date if you like." She smiled.

After both girls changed into their pajamas, they stood in the middle of their room. Kathleen and Midnight were already fast asleep in their bunks. "Goodnight," Justice smiled.

"Night…" Sophia nodded.

Just as Sophia was going to turn around and go to her bunk when the other grabbed her arm. Their lips pressed against each other in the darkness, only their hair showing through the moonlight. Justice drew the other girl in by her waist while Sophia wrapped her arms around her neck. Something so strange and taboo was taking place secretly, who else knew? Dexter and Midnight seemed to catch onto their sexual preferences but what about the other ninja? More specifically; Zane and Angel, her parents…

What would they think? And then she knew her Uncle Cole was homophobic…There was too much judgment…They would judge her. Justice pulled away, breathing slightly heavily. Sophia pulled her over to her bunk, making the pink ninja blush deeply. "Stay with me…" Sophia pulled the girl down on top of her.

Justice nodded, her heart beating faster than anything. "I will." She hugged her body as they kissed again.

**A/N: In the next chapter, I'll deal with Kathleen's PMS, Lance and Cheryl and then Justice's super-secret affairs. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't have school today and tomorrow because in The Bahamas we have a tropical storm heading our way called **_**Hurricane Sandy**_**. I'll be able to do more chapters, but sometimes I might not be able to post them because the hurricane is constantly knocking out my power, therefor knocking my internet service out too. Just letting you know, the hurricane should pass my country and be heading to the U.S. by Monday. So for those of you who are in U.S. prepare for the storm. It's a lot stronger than they say on TV.**

**Chapter 8: Childhood Problems**

When Sophia woke up she found herself wrapped in Justice's arms. She shifted slightly, waking the other girl up. "Good morning…" Justice smiled sweetly, hugging her partner.

"Hey, morning,"

Overnight it seemed Kathleen and Midnight had slept elsewhere because their bunks were still empty. The girls shared a small kiss, glad to have privacy but then they heard footsteps outside the door. Justice let go of Sophia and sat up. "My parents…" she mumbled, running over to her bunk.

"What about them?" Sophia raised her eyebrow.

"I-" she was cut off by Angel walking into the room, holding a bucket of what looked like spare computer parts. "Hey girls," she waved. "You two aren't up yet?"

"I was just about to get dressed…" Sophia said, standing. "Why do you have all those computer parts?"

"Oh, I'm going to do some _repairs_ to Zane's CPU." She growled turning and walking out of the room.

Once the woman left, Justice started to dress while Sophia stared at her, "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Justice…Have you come out to your parents?"

The android sighed deeply. "Not quite…I suspect they think we are dating since we left yesterday, but otherwise…No."

"So they don't know you're gay?"

"No…They do not…"

Sophia folded her arms. "Are you gonna' tell 'em?"

"Eventually, after we have been dating for a longer while…" _'Maybe a little later…'_ Justice thought. She then noticed her girlfriend's crest fallen look. "I am not ashamed of you, understand that." She reassured, hugging her.

"Right…" Sophia said unsurely, but she hugged back.

Was Justice ashamed of their affairs? Lesbianism wasn't exactly something to model around town about, but it shouldn't be kept secret for such a long time. It could harm their relationship. Sophia felt half-sure about it all, but couldn't help herself.

**With Kathleen…**

Kathleen walked into the living room to find her dad sitting on the couch and drinking a can of soda. "Mom kicked you out again?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

The girl sat down on her dad's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad." She hugged him.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "I love you too." What the hell? Just yesterday she wanted to rip his head off! And what happened to all the crying and screaming?! "It's just that I don't want anything to do with you while I'm on my _you know what_. Plus, since mom's angry at you, she's been messing with your food and drinks; I suggest you stop drinking that lemonade too."

Kai spat the Coke back out and put it on the table. "Sweetie, what'd she put in my soda?"

"You do _not_ want know." Kathleen giggled. "And you'll be bed-written all weekend with all the stuff she put in your pancakes this morning."

He knew it! Pancakes weren't supposed to be so crunchy! "What else has she been doing?"

"I can't say, but you should _probably_ not eat the chocolate cake in the kitchen, it's made of mud, dirt, spoiled milk, and oh a moth."

"Oh…Kay…Thanks, Kath."

"Sure, dad," she got off his lap and skipped out of the room.

Once again, what. THE. Fuck.

**With Lance…**

Lance snuck off the Bounty that morning to see Cheryl. This had to stop, it was making his parents argue and pushing the couple apart, he didn't want to end up with divorced parents! All because of him!

He walked up to his old school building to find a group of children waiting for the morning bell to ring, commencing first period. He spotted the chocolate brown ponytail of Cheryl in the crowd.

He headed into the crowd of fifth graders to get closer to her, calling her name. "Hey, Cheryl I-" he stopped when he saw something that tugged harshly at his heart strings. Cheryl had her arms around another boy, kissing his lips. Lance immediately cut in, pushing them apart. "Lance?" Cheryl raised her eyebrow.

"Move," the boy who seemed a grade ahead of them both, pushed Lance back.

"No, _you_ move!" the navy blue ninja yelled, shoving him against a wall. "Cheryl what the hell, I thought I was…like, your boyfriend!"

The girl sighed. "Why'd I feel like this would happen…?" she mumbled. "Lance, I'm not your girlfriend, I told you what we had was, right?"

Lance blinked, fighting back some small tears. "But…We…You…" he turned to the boy who Cheryl was kissing shortly before. He grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall again in anger. "Don't touch me!" he pushed Lance back again.

"Fuck you!" Lance swore for the first time in his life as he sent him a punch to the jaw.

The other boy punched right back and this turned into tackling. "Guys, stop it!" Cheryl screamed.

A whole crowd of students surrounded the too. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Meanwhile a certain black ninja was walking past the middle school; he was on his way back to The Bounty since he thought his wife had calmed down. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" he heard the chanting coming a small crowd of students. He walked towards it to push the crowd apart and see Lance tackling what looked like a seventh grader while Cheryl kept screaming for them to stop. Cole walked forward and grabbed his son, pulling him off. "Let's go home, Lance."

As they walked back to The Bounty, Lance started to sob, making his dad uncomfortable. "God don't do that, don't cry on me now…"

"I thought she was my girlfriend."

"Well, not really she just used you…" he shrugged. That made more tears pour out of his eyes. "C'mon cheer up…Uh…You _almost_ made it past first base at eleven, that's a new record."

Lance looked to Cole. "Not helping, dad."

"Right…"

**With Dexter…**

Dexter dressed in a gray hoodie, black denim jeans and white sneakers. His date with Midnight was today and he felt like having a heart attack, but in a good way. _Wait, how could a heart attack be put in a good way?_ He thought.

"Hey, Dex," Midnight walked into his room. She was in a bright orange shirt, white shorts and orange Vans. "Hey, you wanna' go now?"

"Yeah, c'mon,"

…

"So where are we going?" she pressed on after they left The Bounty.

"You'll see." He smirked.

"Now, I _have _to know!"

Dexter rolled his eyes playfully. "It's somewhere…Cool." That was all he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled out his Sais and clicked them together. There was a bright flash as they formed a motorcycle. "Wait, how'd you do that?" her eyes were wide.

"My dad told me that before I was born, or before he even met mom him and my uncles had golden weapons; the sword of fire, the nun-chucks of lightning, the shurikens of ice and the scythe of quakes." He explained as she got on the motorcycle with him. "Those golden weapons had elemental powers, but they could turn into vehicles too. So I figured platinum and gold are like a match…And since we're the next generation of ninja…"

"We get cool rides too?"

"Yes, but you must to focus in order to unlock your weapon, it is simply an extension of your mind, if your mind is immobile then so is your weapon." _'God, I sound like my dad, all wise and shit.' _He thought, shaking himself out of his dad's personality. He started his motorcycle and rode in the direction of the exit of the city.

Midnight wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head against his back as they rode off. _'Man, he's ripped…'_ she thought, feeling his abs. He didn't seem to notice. She almost felt sad that the ride ended and she had to let go.

"Check it out," he nudged her.

She looked all around, they were on a beautiful beach with white sand, a clear blue ocean and the sky was now turning pink from the sunset. Had she really been so distracted that she didn't notice the sudden change from the city to a calm beach? "Hey, if you're a robot can't you like, electrocute from water or something?" she asked.

"No, I'm still half-human and water proof." He then pulled off his shirt and kicked off his sneakers. He began to approach the water, pulling her arm but she hesitated. "Coming?"

Midnight stared at the water shyly. "Uh…"

"Scared of a little water, huh?"

"No!"

"Good." He pulled down his pants to show his gray swim trunks. "Then, come in with me."

He just _had_ to dare her! But what if…? "I…I…Can't swim…"

Dexter held back a bunch of laughter. "You've been on this earth for 859 years…And you can't swim?" he shook with all the laughing he held deep down. "Okay, then I can teach you."

Trusting him slightly, she pulled off her shorts and sneakers but left her shirt on out of shyness. He grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her in the water, but she remained still. "Alright, if it's gonna' be that way…"

Dexter lifted up Midnight, surprising her so she locking her legs around his waist to stop herself from falling. "Dude!" she snapped, holding his shoulders.

"What? You wouldn't walk in." he shrugged, walking into the water. He walked further and further in until the water reached his waist, barely touching her. "Want me to put you down now?" She tightened her grip on his shoulders, shaking her head rapidly. He chuckled. "Then you're coming under with me then."

"W-what?! No, Dexter-"

"Hold your breath." He warned.

"Dexter, you ass-" the water hitting them both, made her immediately suck up the air around her and hold it inside as he dived underwater, still holding her.

At first, Midnight kept her eyes shut tight, but then she opened them slowly, looking around her. Dexter's dark purple eyes stared back into her neon red and black ones through the water. It was peaceful with almost no sound, but oxygen was becoming a problem. He saw this and went back to the surface so she could breathe. "You know it would've been easier if you weren't holding me so tightly." He gestured to the small scars made by her fingers.

"Well, what if I drown? This is just easier."

"You won't drown." He reassured. "Unless I let you," he finished.

Her eyes widened. "See!"

"You'll just have to trust me then." He smirked. "We're going under again."

This time, Midnight took the warning and held her breath. Dexter dived under again and this time her grip on him wasn't so tight. The volcanic master…Was making peace with water…Or at least that's what she thought.

A dangerously hot bright orange glow surrounded her, making Dexter let go because of the heat. She realized he lost touch of her and she panicked, falling further down. "_No! Dexter, help me!_" she attempted to scream, but it was impossible under water, plus she had lost precious bubbles of oxygen. She immediately shut her mouth, but it was too late, water had broken into her body.

She started kicking and moving her arms so she could swim up to the surface. It was close…So close…She finally reached up to meet Dexter and a coughing fit. "Ugh, dude you idiot why'd you let me go?! I completely fucking panicked!"

"Midnight, you're swimming."

She realized she was, without his help, she was calmly floating. She smiled and soon started laughing. "I'm swimming! Ha, this is _so_ cool! It's actually fun! Now I can do this!"

He raised a brow. "Do what?" **(A/N: Play "Fireflies" by Owl City to sorta' get you to understand what kissing underwater feels like; awesomely different and explosive like. **_**Well if it's**__**with the right person then it'll feel explosive**_**).**

Midnight grabbed Dexter's shoulders and pushed him underwater, following him. He felt confused, what-

She kissed him. She always wanted to. Kiss someone underwater that is. Like how she had seen on TV, how it felt, or would turn out was all she wanted to know. Was it any different than on land? He reached for her waist, pulling her closer. Both their eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both literally felt weightless, floating while connected. The orange glow around her returned, but this time it wasn't so hot, just warm and inviting. A light pink color spread across the bridge of his nose as the light got slightly warmer. They would've stayed like that forever, but oxygen was needed.

They pulled apart and rose to the surface again. He pushed his wet blonde hair out of his eyes and flashed a smile. She smiled back sweetly. They must've been down longer than they thought because the sun had already set and it was now night. "This was so cool…" Dexter said.

Midnight nodded. "It was, I guess we should he back now?"

"We have to yeah…" he took her hand and led her out of the water.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating lately, Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out and my internet a lot of times. I'm actually posting this in school because my internet at home won't come back up. I'll post a bunch of chapters to make up for lost time. **

**Chapter 9: Dark Side…**

Lance sat in bed after crying for several hours. "Cheryl…" he still cried weakly.

"Oh baby, I know love sucks…" April frowned, rubbing her son's head as he hugged her. "You'll get over it, believe me…"

His grip around his mother loosened as he began to drift off.

April tucked Lance in his bed and then kissed his forehead lightly before leaving the room. "Is he okay?" Angel asked as she stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, but poor thing's still heartbroken."

Suddenly a loud piercing alarm was sent throughout the ship, startling both women. "C'mon." Angel said, running for the bridge. April ran with her.

Once they were in the bridge, they met up with the others including Justice, Dexter, Sophia and Midnight, apparently Kathleen and Lance weren't woken up by the alarm. "What's up?" Kai asked.

"My dad's heading for The Dark Sanctuary." Lloyd and Marceline answered at the same time.

It had been years and nobody had defeated Garmadon _yet._ The final battle was still unfinished. "What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"The Dark Sanctuary preserves any dark powers; it is also the home of the master of darkness." Sensei said, looking at Angel.

"Wait…My home? As in…Where my parents are?"

He touched her shoulder. "You will find out…"

She nodded slowly. "So we might see our grandparents?" Dexter asked.

"Perhaps…"

"Al-_right!_" he high-fived his sister.

"Well I'll go get Kathleen and Lance so we can go!" Midnight was about to run out the room when Sensei spanked her shoulder harshly with his staff. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Kathleen and Lance are barely trained and so are you and your sister, you four must stay while Justice and Dexter go with the others."

Sophia's eyes widened as anger was injected into her blood. "What? Why? My sister and I are more trained than Kathleen and Lance put together!"

"But neither of you know spinjitzu." Sensei said.

"W-well neither do Justice and Dexter," Midnight argued, rubbing her pained shoulder.

"Do not argue." He said.

Justice and Dexter shrugged. "Sorry," they said in union, then went to change into their ninja suits.

…

Sophia found Justice in their room. She changed into her pink ninja suit, picked up her platinum weapon and put it on the magnetic ring on her back. "I can't believe Sensei won't let us go." Sophia groaned, sitting on Justice's bunk.

Justice smiled lightly as she slid a flute onto her belt. "He will let you in time…Maybe long time, but in time."

"Whatever…You'll be careful, right?"

"Yes," the android girl nodded, started to walk off, but her girlfriend stopped her.

"Seriously, be. Careful."

Justice nodded sharply. "I will, I promise." She gestured to her flute. "I will play a song only you can hear and then you'll know I am fine." She leaned down to kiss Sophia for a short moment, their fingers entwined as they held each other's hands. Zane walked into the room just a split second after the two girls pulled apart, but they were still holding hands. "Yes, father?" Justice asked, pulling her hands away.

Sophia sighed at how quickly her girlfriend pulled away when her dad entered the room. "We must leave now." He said to his daughter.

The pink ninja nodded. "Yes, goodbye Sophia," She said and then left with her father.

Zane examined his daughter as they walked. He could sense something between her and Sophia was it-? No…Justice wasn't like that. Then again, how were you supposed to act if you were a lesbian?

**With Midnight and Dexter…**

"Complete. Bullshit." Midnight growled, sitting on Dexter's bed as he got ready. "I can beat you down anytime I want, but yet you get to go!"

"Huh, do I sense a little jealousy?"

"Shut up, you know damn well I'm jealous." She folded her arms. "Ugh, can you at least text me or something to let me know you're okay?"

He pulled out his cellphone and slid it into his pocket. "I'm not sure I can, but I'll try." He shrugged. "And isn't it cute that you're concerned about me?" he joked, only to be socked in the arm by his girlfriend.

"_Never_ call me cute." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah," He rubbed his arm, rolling his eyes.

"But really, be careful, 'k?"

"And when am I _never_ careful?" she gave him an _'I'm serious'_ look and he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away slightly, holding her hand. "I'll be careful."

Just when he let go, Angel walked into the room, startling the two. Dexter immediately stood upright while Midnight looked down, hiding her blush. "Yeah, mom what is it?" he asked.

"We have to go…" She said, looking between the two.

"Sure, give me a sec'."

"Now," She responded more sternly.

"Mom, I'll catch up to you guys in a sec'." he repeated. Angel shrugged and walked out of the room. Midnight stood and kissed him again, he grabbed her waist and drew her closer, tilting his head. They pulled apart. "See ya'," he said, running out of the room.

She sighed and waved at him. Now she had to wait for his return.

**With Kai and Jayleene…**

They weren't exactly on speaking terms, but Kai went to say goodbye to his wife either way. It turned out they just stood in the control room for five minutes in silence. "Uh, are you gonna' say goodbye to me?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, bye." She shrugged. He stared at her. "What?"

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I said goodbye."

He folded his arms. "You gotta' be like that? I remember you used to practically _grope_ me before I went on missions."

"Mm hm and you used to not annoy me so much."

Kai's frustration with Jayleene grew more intense. "Uh huh and _you_ used to not be such a bi-"

"You wouldn't _dare_ call me that!" she cut him off.

They shot daggers at one another. "Whatever, I have a mission." He shook it off and stomped out of the room.

**With Cole…**

Cole pulled out his ninja suit from his closet to find it pink. "'The fuck…?" he mumbled, throwing it down. He went for his spare one to find that was hot pink too. His eyes widened as he tore his closet doors apart and saw his entire wardrobe was pink.

…

…

…

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

…

Two pink ninja walked onto deck, confusing the others. "Uh…Justice…?" Angel asked.

"Yes, mother?" she answered.

"Then who's the other chick?" Jay walked towards the other pink ninja.

Cole sighed and flipped back his now pink hood. There was a long silence as they stared at him, then everyone burst out laughing. "Um…E-excuse me, ma'am…" Angel shook with laughter. "But have you seen our friend, Cole?"

"Very funny, but someone made all my clothes pink." He folded his arms.

"But…Am I not the only pink ninja?" Justice cocked her head.

"This is _too_ damn good!" Dexter laughed, holding his sides.

Cole growled and stomped ahead. The group of laughing ninja followed him. Who the hell would dye his clothes pink? Was it a prank? A cruel joke, or was someone trying to get back at him…? He glanced over at April who whistled casually, looking up at the sky. IT WAS HER! He held back all his anger as they climbed down The Bounty's anchor. Just below, was a deep dark pit; The Dark Sanctuary. They all jumped down and stood at the edge. "So who's going first?" Kai asked.

Everyone looked at Angel. "What?" she asked.

"By what Sensei said, this is your birthplace so…" Jay trailed off.

"Nuh uh, hell no, I _ain't_ going down that fucking hole first. You'll have to push me."

"Okay," Marceline shrugged and then shoved Angel forward. The dark purple ninja fell forward and down the dark abyss, screaming. Everyone stared at the twin Green Ninja with wide eyes. "What? She said to push her."

Zane panicked and dived after his wife.

"DUDE! She was born there, she could've shown us where to go, you idiot!" Lloyd shoved his sister. She shoved back and soon they were tackling one another. They were both twenty-five and _still_ picking fights over small things. "She didn't even _know_ she was born there, jackass how could she show us where to go?!" Marceline punched her brother. They rolled over to the edge.

"Guys, watch it!" Scarlet said. "You're at the edge!"

The twins ignored the wind master and continued to fight; they rolled over once more and fell down the dark pit. "No!" Scarlet screamed, jumping after the two.

Kai, Jay, April, Cole, Justice and Dexter all stood in silence. "Fuck this," Dexter sighed. "If everyone's doing it…" he jumped down the abyss. "EPPPIIICCC!" he shouted as he plummeted.

Justice sighed and jumped after her brother. April looked at everyone. "Oh, what the hell?" she took off her glasses, slid them into her pocket and then dived down.

Cole slapped his forehead and jumped after her.

Kai and Jay stood, looking down. "Dude…Whatever happens, I love you man." Jay sucked in his fear.

"That's gay, bro but yeah love you too."

They were the masters of fire _and_ lightning. Those were both light elements, the opposite of darkness so if they took a wrong turn…They were fucked. Jay drew back and then ran forward into the pit. Kai jumped after his brother, screaming like a four year old girl.

**Angel…**

"AAAHHHH!" Angel finally hit the ground after what seemed like a century long fall. She groaned and rubbed the arm that she fell on. "Fuucckk…" she was in definite pain. As she looked around, she found it was easy to see through the dark. Wait…How could she see through darkness?

Maybe it was because somehow…She was used to the environment. The thirty five year old stood, looking around the space. It seemed she was in a pit within in the dark pit. It felt like a place a snake would live, cold, hollow and underground but still…It felt like… "Home…" she finished aloud.

She shook her head rapidly. It was crazy, she hadn't seen the place before, how could it be home? _Man I need blood…_ she thought. Her mind would always get loopy without drinking blood for a while. Angel pulled off her leather glove and dug her own sharp nails into her palm.

Dark red blood poured out. It hurt like a bitch, but she needed it. She put her hand to her mouth and drank slowly. "Enjoying it, Bella?"

Angel rushed to her feet and peered through the darkness. Who the hell said that? And why would they call her Bella? She whipped out her two razor sharp fans quickly. "Stay the hell away from me!"

She couldn't see anything anymore and the blood coming from the cut on her palm was weakening her. Shit, why'd she have to go and drink from herself? Angel quickly licked at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Something grabbed the charm bracelet on her wrist. She panicked as it was ripped off. It was important her, it was all she had when she was left at the orphanage. "Give it back!" she screamed, spinning on one foot with her fans outstretched. Suddenly she hit something…There was a grunt and then _sparks_ flew. Her eyes widened. The sparks were ice blue…God, no…

When her dark vision returned, she saw she had hit _Zane_. The nindroid lay on his back; the wires in his chest door had been sliced by her fans. "Zane!" she knelt beside him. His ice blue eyes turned pitch black as his system electrocuted. She drew back slightly as the sparks continued to fly, but dealt with the burning pain. She reached inside, trying to figure out what to do.

His CPU began to shut down too. **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 100 seconds…" **

_Permanently?!_ She screamed on the inside. She started flipping random switches inside him, hoping it'd cause the countdown to stop or at least slow down. A dark purple glow surrounded her as she panicked.

"**All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 90 seconds…" **

Tears started to stream down her face. She couldn't lose him… **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 80 seconds…"**

She could see the cluster of wires that were supposedly his heart start to slow its pace in beating. **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 70 seconds…"**

Angel looked him dead in the eyes to see if he was still alive. He was, but his eyes were falling into the back of his head… "Zane, c'mon stay awake…" she cried, panicking.

"**All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 60 seconds…"**

They only had one more minute…What the hell was she supposed to do?! She trembled, feeling it was all her fault. If she kept calm and hadn't gone insane, she wouldn't have hit him and then…

She ran every possibility of what to do to save him through her mind…Then she settled on her powers…She looked down at her hands… **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 50 seconds…"**

She _never_ used her dark powers on anything, they were too harmful, only Marceline, Lloyd and her joining hands could help her use them…She never tried it alone, but she had to now. **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 40 seconds…"**

Angel's powers could kill them both if they weren't handled right and the emotional state she was in now wasn't exactly fit…Even if she could manage them, Zane wouldn't be the same…He'd be alive, but…Evil…How would an evil Zane be? **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 30 seconds…"**

It wasn't like she had a choice either way…Angel placed her hands on Zane's body and shut her eyes. "DARKNESS!" she yelled, shaking. Her purple glow returned, now flowing over to Zane.

"**All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 20 seconds…"**

She screamed in pain as a large shock shot through her arms and to her fingertips. **"All systems shutting down permanently in T-minus 10…9…8…" **Zane's eyes shot at her and he sat up in pain. The countdown from his computer stopped, but the colors in his eyes flashed from ice blue, to green, to purple, to black, to blood red.

The blonde roots of his hair started to turn ink black and went through the strands, dying all his hair black. That was the last thing Angel saw before two hands grabbed her shoulders and dragged her energy drained body away.

**A/N: Dude, imagine if Zane was like, fucking evil! Oh my **_**God**_** he'd be so damn hot! **

…**I didn't say that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bella Pythor, who are you?**

Zane got to his feet and dusted himself off. The last thing he saw was Angelina being dragged off by something. Good, at least he wouldn't have to deal with her or the ninja anymore. Just the thought of a speck of good _anywhere_ made his stomach turn. He looked down at his ninja suit. Good God he'd have to find something else to where…

"You'd be more comfortable in these…" a voice startled the robot. He whipped around to face Lord Garmadon; in one of his four hands he held all black clothing.

"You're offering me clothing why…?" He raised a brow, skeptical.

"Because nobody deserves to wear a ninja suit when ninja are the exact thing they hate."

Zane cautiously took the clothing in silence. "Alright, what do you want with me, Garmadon?"

"Oh, nothing just someone who hates good as much as I do…"

"Just so you know, I work alone." He blew a single black strand of hair out of his face.

"So do I, you won't be my servant or assassin just someone who's neutral." Garmadon rubbed his chin. "You want no part in war, so you avoid both sides."

"But yet if I am talking to you, does that not mean I'm favoring a side?"

"No, as far as everyone is concerned, this is a simple exchange, you help me get rid of the ninja in exchange for things you need, food, clothing, shelter and so on…"

Zane rubbed his chin. He surely wouldn't go back to the ninja or their ship, so he'd need things to keep himself alive and then he wouldn't be working for anyone… "Deal," he put his hand out.

Garmadon used one of his four hands to shake. "Deal,"

**Angel…**

Angel's body was tossed into a bright spotlight.

Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden change, she blinked and looked all around. She was alone…Or at least that was what she thought.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"You'd think you'd recognize your own uncle." _Uncle?_ A large blue snake slithered out into the light holding a staff with a blue gem; Skales.

"Wait…U-uncle?"

"For one of ussss ssshe sssurely is cluelesss." Another snake slithered out into the light, his staff had an orange gem; the Constricti general.

"H-how am I one of you?" she asked.

"Haven't you figured it out, Bella?" the Fangpyre general slithered out, holding his staff.

"Who's Bella? My name is Angel!" she jumped up in fighting stance.

"Right, thossse humansss gave you sssuch an unfitting name for sssomething ssso evil like you," Skales rolled his eyes. "Angel Hunter, your real name isss Bella Pythor."

She froze when she heard the last name _Pythor. _The guys used to talk about a snake named Pythor who died in the fight with The Great Devourer. No way, this had to be some messed up joke…She wasn't a snake!

"B-back off, I don't know what you mean! I'm not a nasty snake!"

"Then what are you? Sssure you are part-human, but you are also part-snake, doesn't that explain your thirst for blood?" Skales said. "I'll never underssstand why Pythor mated with a human woman, but the resssult wasss _you_. Why do you think your hair is dark purple? And your eyesss…They are your father'sss."

Angel shivered as she backed away, her entire life was starting to make sense, she was Bella Pythor…WHAT?! NO SHE WASN'T! "Your idiot human mother, Marylyn just _had_ to go and run off with you. Not only that but ssshe went to the other humansss and_ claimed _having sssnakes around was dangerousss. They trapped ussss in thossse tombsss for yearsss…" Fangpyre clenched his fist as he approached the dark purple ninja, Skalidor **(I think that's the Constricti general's name)** grabbed the red snake's arm. "Don't hurt the girl; she's destined to be our queen, if we do something to her our tails will be chopped off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, fucking _queen?!_" Angel's eyes widened. "Alright, I give…Someone explain what the fuck's going on."

**Marceline, Lloyd and Scarlet…**

"This is all your fault you fucking _fag_!" Marceline and Lloyd were _still_ bickering like children.

"My fault?! You wanna' go there with me?! It's your fault we're lost!"

"Well if you-"

Scarlet took a deep breath. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!" **(A/N: Remember she's usually sweet).** "You two are what? Twenty-five now and still fight like kids!"

"Well actually Lloyd's twenty five in a thirty-one year old body so…" Marceline rubbed her arm.

Scarlet rubbed the bridge of her nose, walking ahead.

"Great, my wife's mad at me now." Lloyd growled at his sister.

"Oh well good luck with that because I know how to keep my marriage happy." She stuck her tongue out.

"Of course you do! Because whenever Tony's mad, you just give him a blow-"

"SHUT IT!" she cut him off.

"You know it's true!"

Marceline blushed uncontrollably. "I…I…Like _you_ haven't been tugged by Scarlet before!"

It was Lloyd's turn to blush at what his twin was suggesting. "S-she…She's my wife, dude! So what if…JUST SHUT UP!" Lloyd turned around to go and find Scarlet, only to see she was gone. "Scarlet?" he called out. There was no answer. He panicked and used a green orb of light to show the way. There was no sign of the royal blue ninja anywhere. "SCARLET!"

**Justice and Dexter…**

Justice played a soft tune on her flute while calmly walking alongside her brother who was holding his cellphone up to the roof of the cave inside the pit they were in. "Damn it, still no signal…" he growled, flipping it to a close.

"Why did you bring it if this is a mission?" she raised a brow, stopping her small song.

"Because I said I'd try to text Midnight and let her know I'm okay."

Justice stopped and turned to her brother. "You _do_ realize that this is a dark pit, so most likely it wouldn't have a cellphone signal."

Just as she said that, a single bar appeared on Dexter's phone. He smirked at her shocked expression. "You were saying?"

She just sighed and continued to play her song, sending a message to Sophia. After sending a quick text to Midnight, Dexter slid his cellphone back into his pocket. "Why'd you bring your flute?"

She stopped playing and slid it back onto her belt. "So I can play a song for Sophia."

"And how the hell is she supposed to hear it?"

"It is a special type of song made back in ancient times; lovers used to play the song on a flute and think about their partner, if done correctly their partner would hear the tune and know that everything was fine."

Dexter stared at his sister and then let out a low whistle. "_Cheesy~…_" he said in a singing tone.

"Oh, then I suppose the romantic dinner you set was also _cheesy_." She joked.

He smirked. "I know how you are so I figured you needed a little, teensy _push_."

"In our case it was more like a tackle and then drag, but thank you. With those sorts of ideas, you may not die as a virgin."

"Um…I'm gonna' take that as a compliment."

"Oh I think you _may_ die as a virgin, son." A familiar monotone voice spoke.

"Dad?" (Dexter)

"Father?" (Justice)

A man with black combed up hair, red eyes and snow pale skin walked out wearing all black. He was also armed with a sword and rope. "Whoa, uh dad…Why are you wearing black?" Dexter asked. When Zane began to approach them, he pulled out his two Sais. Justice got her weapon ready as well, but had no intentions of using it on her father.

Zane jumped them both and because they hesitated to fight, he got them bonded together quickly. "Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?! I know I get in trouble a lot but tying me is _so_ not cool!"

"Dexter, I do not think this is our father anymore." Justice whispered. "I can sense our mother's dark aura surrounding him but…Why would she do something like this?"

**April and Cole…**

"We should head left." April suggested.

"No, I think right is better." Cole argued.

"Why? If we go right, we'll head into complete darkness; with left I can see some light."

"Yeah and that light may just be Garmadon's fucking _camp_, we have to stay in the shadows."

April glared at her husband through her glass lenses. "Garmadon is the dark lord, he _hates_ light, so of course he'll be in the shadows, we'll walk right into him and since we can't see in the dark, we'll get sneak-attacked."

Cole rolled his eyes. "And what do you think that light over there is, huh?"

"Probably the way out or maybe Kai and Jay using their powers," she hissed.

"Well, you can go walk into a trap, I'm heading right."

"Fine," she walked to the left with no hesitation, surprising her husband. Ugh, he missed the spazz that never used to argue! He ran after her only to see her being cornered by a crowd of snakes. He tried to run and find help, but he was faced with…_Zane?_ Who was holding a knife at his neck.

He backed away until he was back to back with April. "See? What the _FUCK_ did I say about the light?! Now we're gonna' die, April!"

"Well sorry, Mr. Perfect!"

"Oh, very funny Nerd-Alert," They began arguing like two teenagers, not even noticing that they were being tied up by the snakes.

…

"This is just fan-fucking-tastic!" April yelled as they hung upside down from rope.

"God, will you shut up! You know what? I can't _wait_ to die! That way I won't hear you going on and on."

"Oh, trust me I'm _praying_ for the blood to rush to your head so you'd shut up too."

**Kai and Jay…**

"Still can't believe she said that in front of all you guys…" Kai mumbled about his marriage problems.

Jay bit his lip, afraid to suggest anything. What if the red ninja hit him for his ideas? He sucked it up… "Uh, maybe you should uh…You know…Uh…Not finish before she does…" he squeaked. Kai stared at the blue ninja, allowing him to continue to speak. "Go a little slower…?"

"Okay, that's it I'm out." Kai walked ahead.

"Dude, I was just _saying…_" Jay shrugged. "No big deal…Or maybe you can do it in a way where you won't get tired so quickly."

"And how the hell do I do that?!"

The Walker rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't make me say it, man…You know…She…Uh…" he cleared his throat. "She um…She's on top of you instead of-"

Kai covered his ears. "Blah, blah, blah! Not listening, not listening, not-fucking-listening!"

Jay sighed. "You're acting like you're two years old, dude. We're both men, we can talk about this. It's not like anyone else is around."

"Except for me," Lord Garmadon's voice echoed. Kai took his hands off his ears and blushed. "Oh, c'mon! Out of all people to hear about my problems-"

"Speaking of which, may I suggest different positions such as-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kai interrupted the dark lord. "For God's sake just kill us already!"

"Speak for yourself!" Jay tried to run, but Garmadon tossed a rock at his head, making him fall unconscious.

"NinjaGO!" Kai spun in his red tornado, only for Garmadon to knock him out too.

**A/N: I know this is mean, but laughing at Kai's marriage problems is just SO GOOD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Zane?**

Zane gathered up his prisoners caught so far; Cole and April who were still hung upside down and Justice and Dexter who were tied together. Garmadon would get the others. "Dad, look I don't know what the hell mom did to you, but snap out of it!" Dexter yelled at his father who simply stared at them all.

"Zane, what's up with you?" April asked. "C'mon, we're cool."

"I don't think that's Zane…" Cole whispered to her. "It can't be if he's so…Evil."

Justice remained silent as she examined her father. Her mother's dark aura was still surrounding him, meaning she used her powers…They needed help, especially since Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Marceline and Scarlet could've been anywhere else… "Dexter…" she whispered to her brother. "My flute…" she nodded down to the thin golden flute on her belt. "If you can attain it, I may be able to send a song to Sophia. A call for help,"

Dexter looked over to their father who was looking in another direction for Garmadon. He moved his hand slowly on his sister's lower hip, making her blush and flinch. "Watch where you are placing your hands!" she whispered harshly.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda' tied here," he finally got to her belt where he jerked his hand up to grab the flute and pull it away. "Now how are you gonna' play it?"

"Your element is metal." She said.

He stared at her. "No time for a biography of my life, Justice."

"The flute is made of gold, which is a type of _metal_. Use your powers to bring the flute to my lips."

Dexter blinked. "Oh yeaaahhh…" he nodded. Then he focused, closing his eyes. A gray, sparkling glow surrounded her flute and brought it up to her lips. Justice leaned forward and put her mouth on it. She shut her eyes, focusing. _'Sophia~…We are in danger…We need your help~…'_ the tune was light and soft. _'Now…'_

**Sophia…**

Sophia lay on her bunk in darkness. The others hadn't returned yet, but Justice sent her a song from her flute every few hours. As she turned onto her side, staying up she heard a small song. The music seemed to be speaking as a small pink orb of light appeared in front of her. _'Sophia~…We are in danger…We need your help~…Now…'_

Sophia sat up, gasping just after the orb disappeared. "Midnight!" she yelled, jumping out of bed.

**Scarlet…**

Scarlet woke up, smacking her lips. She lay on a bed of…Flowers? What the fuck? A bright light shined on her and she wasn't in her ninja suit, she was in a loose, clean white gown. "Uh…" she sat up, looking around. Suddenly she saw someone step into the light…A woman with a strawberry blonde pixie cut, rosy cheeks and green eyes. "Hello, sister." She smiled.

"Uh…Sister…?"

"You will be my sister." She sat down next to Scarlet. "Your name will be Grace, Grace I am Harmony."

Scarlet stood. "My name's Scarlet, got that? And I have to go, so if you could give back my ninja suit-"

"We are both beautiful sisters, we do not need to engage in such activity as the ninja do. That is the job of a man."

Scarlet raised a brow. She had heard some pretty sexist things from boys but never from a girl stereotyping her own sex. "Well, I'm good at being a ninja." She folded her arms.

"But sister-"

"Don't call me sister! Look, I'm out."

Harmony grabbed Scarlet and yanked her back onto the bed of flowers. "You are making it difficult for me to love you, sister."

"Let me go!" Scarlet yelled.

"SCARLET!" she heard Lloyd yelling.

"LLOYD!" she called back only for her mouth to be covered by Harmony's hand. Harmony rose to her feet, dragging Scarlet with her while she struggled. To leave a hint that she was there, Scarlet pulled off her wedding band and left it on the bed of flowers for Lloyd to find…Hopefully.

**Lloyd and Marceline…**

"I heard her over here!" Lloyd said to Marceline, pointing over to a bright light. They ran to it and discovered the bed of flowers. "There's nobody here." Marceline looked around.

Lloyd sighed, and then he spotted something gleaming in the bright light…A diamond. He knelt down slowly and picked it up…It was gold; a rare yellow diamond ring; Scarlet's wedding band! He stood. "I found her ring." He said.

Marceline turned around and walked over to him. "Then she's close…"

Suddenly they both heard a muffled scream. "That sounded like Scarlet…" he ran.

"Lloyd, wait!" she ran after him.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm working on a short story and it got sorta' hectic. Plus I had a tutor today and BTW my progress report is coming in on Sunday. I know I failed Spanish class so I might be punished, which means my laptop will get taken away so I might not be able to update after that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gender-Bender**

Sophia, Midnight, Lance and Kathleen all stood at the dark pit that was The Dark Sanctuary. "And why are we here again?" Kathleen asked.

"Because Justice sent a song to me from her flute and they need help." Sophia repeated for the _millionth_ time.

"Okay, lemme' get this…I could be back on the ship, sleeping like a baby but instead you drag us out here in the cold to jump into a dark pit because you heard a song in your head?" Kathleen asked.

"Pretty much," Sophia shrugged.

"I'm twelve and even that sounds like crap to me."

"Look who's talking, you still believe in Santa." Lance shot.

"Hey, _you_ explain how the cookies I left out got eaten!"

Midnight rolled her eyes. "Sophia, Dexter sent me a text saying they were fine, we don't need to go down there."

"But you didn't hear that song, it sung that they needed help!" Sophia snapped. "I'm going down, you guys can follow me if you want." She back flipped and plummeted into darkness.

Midnight sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "There better be some action down there…" she muttered before jumping down.

Kathleen looked to her cousin who looked back. "We don't really have a choice, do we?" she asked.

"Nope…" Lance sighed. "Let's go,"

They both dived down at the same time.

**Angel…**

Angel or "Bella" sat on the ground, shocked. "After all Ssserpentine joined once again, it was decided our queen would be the eldessst child of our leader, Pythor." Skales explained. He then pulled out a gold tiara with a dark purple gem on it. "Come, my queen…"

"No way, get away from me!" she backed off, but he wasn't listening…He kept coming closer and closer…She suddenly got an idea, if she was their queen… "As your queen, I command you to stand down!" she yelled, standing. An orb of dark purple energy emanated from her fists.

All three snakes froze and then backed up. "Give me back my charm bracelet." She ordered. Skalidor slid the gold bracelet towards her feet and she swiped it up. Finally, she began asking questions about her real family, questions that she always wanted to know. "Is my mother still alive?"

Skales nodded. "Yes, queen."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"Apparently a half-sister,"

Angel didn't want to ask any more questions. She heard enough…Her mother was still alive and she had a half-sister…She ran off.

**Zane…**

Zane sat in front of his prisoners patiently and watched Garmadon place two new ones beside the originals; Kai and Jay who were tied together and both knocked out. His red eyes flickered back to ice blue for a moment as he saw his former friends…

What was going on? Why were his friends tied up? He blinked his eyes back to red. His feelings for those "friends" changed back to hate.

Suddenly something caught his attention in the corner of his eye…He turned to face it. He could only catch a glimpse of something in bright yellow and gold. What the…? Another thing caught his attention…He turned again; there was something in neon orange. It remained still for only a second before darting back into darkness. What was that?

"Garmadon, there are intruders." Zane warned, pulling out a sword.

"My Mega-Weapon!" he heard the dark lord shout.

Zane looked over to see Garmadon weapon on the floor, it began to glow…Shit. And it was pointing right at him. He jumped out of the way just in time for a bright beam to shoot from the weapon and hit a wall. But it wouldn't stop, it began to bounce around. It hit Kai and Jay who were still unconscious, Cole and April, causing them to fall onto the floor from the ceiling, Justice and Dexter. And it hit the moving shadows, the orange, the yellow and gold, the silver and the navy blue. Finally, it headed towards him…

"NO!" he yelled, covering his face from the light. The beam formed into an orb and surrounded Zane. His black hair returned to bleach blonde, his red eyes returned to ice blue and his clothes…They turned into white again. All intentions of doing evil faded as he fell to the floor, groaning.

"**MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION!" **His CPU kept warning him. Sparks began to fly from him. **"MALFUNC-**_**SHUUUNN**_**…"** the voice began to die as he shut down temporarily.

Garmadon grabbed his weapon before running off.

Just then, Harmony ran past, dragging Scarlet with her. But the beam was _still_ bouncing around. It hit Scarlet, it hit Lloyd who was running after them and finally it hit Marceline. Harmony dropped her "sister" and ran off, frightened by the beam which soon died. "Um, sister I will retrieve you again one day." She said; running back into the darkness.

Just after everyone was shot, Angel ran to discover everyone on the floor. "Oh, c'mon what the fuck did I miss?!" the thirty five year old yelled.

Everyone groaned as the got back to their feet. But Angel's eyes widened at what she saw…These weren't the people she knew.

April's hair was still short, but her jawline was a bit more firm, her shoulders were broader, her chest flattened, she grew abs and her legs weren't slender anymore. Cole's hair grew past his shoulders; he lost all male features which turned into a female's own. Kai looked just like Nya except for his hair was dark brown, he was still slightly taller and he still had the hitch in his left eyebrow. Jay looked just like Jayleene now, but the cut in his left eyebrow remained. Zane's hair grew longer too, his form was more curved, he grew breasts and his legs were long and slender like a female's own.

Scarlet's caramel hair turned shorter and into swayed bangs, and her female body turned into one that seemed to be a male's.

Lloyd looked just like Marceline and Marceline looked just like Lloyd. Justice's dark purple/black hair grew short and shaggy in a boyish style; her breasts disappeared and were replaced by a broad chest and shoulders, her slim figure turned into a more muscular one which seemed a little "off" since she was still in her pink ninja suit.

Dexter turned out to look just like his sister except for the fact that his hair was still blonde and his eyes were still ice blue. Lance looked just like an eleven year old version of his mom with a "just hitting puberty" sort of body.

Midnight grew slight stubble, her hair got shorter into a skater-boy style and her female body completely turned into a male's own.

The same went for Sophia too.

And finally Kathleen turned into a twelve year old version of her dad **(think of the episode "Child's Play" where the ninja turned into kids again)** but her eyes remained electric blue. "What are you staring?" Zane asked.

Angel simply remained speechless.

Lloyd and Marceline looked to each other and shrugged, but did a total double-take when they saw each other. "**AAAHHHHH!**" They both screamed.

"What's up with you two?" April asked, annoyed by their screaming, but she covered her mouth when she found her voice was deep like Cole's. She pulled her hand away when she felt hair on her lip! Since when was she growing stubble?! She didn't have a mustache!

She looked over to Cole who looked back. Both their eyes widened. "Oh my God!" Cole screamed. Wait…He screamed like a girl!

Everyone looked around and screamed when they saw each other, waking Kai and Jay up. "DAD?!" Kathleen yelled, shocked. "Oh my GOD this is so messed up!"

Dexter looked at his girlfriend, or was it boyfriend now. That was just gay. Well technically it wasn't gay since she was a boy and he was a girl now, but seriously? Wait, it was still gay since he was a boy deep down, but wait…UGH!

Justice and Sophia stared at one another. Or was it Justin and Seth? Inside they were still girls, but truly they were looking at men. They both frowned. "We will have get this taken care of." Justin said.

"Yeah…" Seth nodded.

…

Jayleene saw Nya standing on the deck…What the hell? She had just seen the girl in the bridge only a few seconds ago. How'd she manage to get on the deck so quickly? And she was in Kai's ninja suit… "Nya why are you on deck and why are you in Kai's-"

Nya turned around…No, this wasn't Nya. Nya's hair was black, this girl's hair was dark brown and the eyebrow…It had a hitch in it.

"Listen, you can't just come on our ship and not expect to get your ass kicked." Jayleene growled, grabbing a pair of nun-chucks she always carried.

"Jayleene, it's me! Kai!" she quickly said.

"Nice try but my husband doesn't cross dress!"

"Mom, stop! It is him!" a boy in Kathleen's ninja suit stepped out.

"What the fuck…?" she mumbled. "K-Kathleen…?"

"Yeah, it's her…" a deep voice said from behind. A guy identical to Tony in Scarlet's royal blue ninja said.

"OH MY GOD!"

Lloyd who looked like Marceline nodded and Marceline who looked like Lloyd stood beside Tony, nodding too.

…

Jay or was it Jayden now? Walked into the bridge to find Nya staring at the map on the screen. "Nya…" he spoke in a voice much like his sister's own.

"Yeah, Jayleene?" she turned around, then saw Jay's ninja suit… "Why are you in Jay's ninja suit?"

"No, Nya it is me, Jay."

Nya rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Ha, very funny Jayleene, I saw you leave the room to change."

"Nya, seriously, would Jayleene know that we can't have kids because there's something wrong with my-"

"Jay…?" her eyes widened as she cut him off.

He nodded. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

**A/N: Hey, I always wanted to do the gender-bender idea! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Admit it.**

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Zoe (Zane) asked Seth (Sophia) who looked nervously at Justin (Justice).

"Oh…I…I just had a hunch…" he lied, looking down at his feet.

Lana (Lance) raised a brow. "What? You said Justice sent-" her mouth was quickly covered by Justin's hand.

Keith (Kathleen) remained silent, but the twelve year old could quickly put together what was happening. Something was going on between Justice and Sophia, well ahem, "Justin" and "Seth".

Zoe could also sense the strange energy between the two. Something was happening with his daughter…Or was it _her_ _son?_

"Well how can we get back to normal?" Lorie (Lloyd) asked.

Sensei Wu sipped some of his tea before answering. "We need the dark powers of the dark ninja," he looked over to Angel. "But, you have to reach your true potential…"

The woman in dark purple paled. She hadn't reached her true potential yet, she never did because something kept holding her back. She knew very well what Sensei was about to say. "You need to resolve your matters of the heart."

And the only matter she had to resolve, dealt with her family…Her original family.

**Justin and Seth…**

"Are you _seriously_ that ashamed of me?" Seth asked, standing before Justin as they were alone in the room they shared with Malcolm (Midnight) and Keith. "I am not ashamed of you-"

"Then tell your parents about us!" he snapped.

"Well…I cannot tell them now, with our current condition…" Justin gestured to his new male body.

"You should've told them before."

The pink ninja looked away, thinking. Why was he hesitating so much? He loved Sophia so why couldn't he just tell his parents…? Maybe he _did_ feel ashamed about his sexuality, well _her_ sexuality. Either way he was still gay. Seth sat down beside Justin. "When are you gonna' tell them?"

"Once we are back to normal, I promise I will tell them."

"You promise…?"

"I promise…"

The two looked to one another, smiling lightly. Justin could see past the male form and so could Seth. They leaned in slowly for a kiss.

Just then, Zoe walked into the room. She had come to speak to Justin and figure out what was going on, but she learnt right then. She saw them kissing. Not a peck or a just an _'our lips accidently touched when we hugged'_ kiss, it was passionate and long. She saw two boys, but she knew it was Justice and Sophia kissing. They were lesbian. She knew it now. They were together…

Backing out of the room quietly, Zane walked away in silence. Why did he feel so hesitant to accept his daughter for who she was?

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but my progress report came Sunday and it was NOT. GOOD. I got 3 F's, 2 C's but thankfully the rest were straight A's but still, I got punished. My parents took away my laptop and I'm only allowed to go on it for homework. So, of course I couldn't put much effort into this. Sorry, but I might be able to do a part 3 of "Short Stories of The Ninja" when my parents go to bed. MAYBE. I'll see, if not. My parents are leaving the country for the weekend so I'll do it then. **

**-Yours truly, P.R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm not grounded anymore, so I can use my laptop, but I have to study for my Christmas exams soon. **

**Chapter 14: Just like me**

Angel walked into the silent town where her orphanage used to be. Snow fell harshly and it created a cold white blanket on the ground which she struggled to walk to get through. The cold bit through the thick fabric of her clothing, making her shiver. Every second she'd have to blink the snow crystals off her eye lids and move her fingers to make sure they didn't freeze through her gloves.

Sure, the others offered several times to come with her, especially Zoe but she didn't want anyone with her. Not now at least.

As the woman forged ahead, she searched through the snow, trying to find the familiar brick building that used to be her orphanage. There was no point in going to visit her adoptive parents in Ninjago City because she disappeared when she became a ninja. They wouldn't be all that happy to see her. So that left the place that _had_ to have records of her, meaning her mother too.

Angel shivered as her pace slowed. She was pretty sure one of her legs had turned into a block of ice. This was what she always hated about the town, it was always snowing, and even when summer came snow always covered everything.

A bag filled with clothes, her ninja suit, extra shoes, food and water was on her back, slowing her down even more. The white knit cap Zane made her a few years back covered her dark purple/black hair, but almost blew off several times so she had to keep one hand on her head to keep it down. Regrets of not letting the others come with her started to fill her mind. Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn all the time?

She kept going ahead until she heard something which sounded like a tree branch snapping. That wasn't her…Angel pulled out her Tessen **(Razor sharp fans, I heard on Deviant art that's what they're called)** and whipped around in a defense stance. She felt a smile break the frost growing on her cold lips. When was the last time she fought? Not in a few years, apparently the new generation of ninja was to take care of the fighting now.

But, they weren't with her, were they?

When she heard the crunch of ice under boots, she turned around again, peering through the falling snow. It provided too much of a cover for her opponents. A dark shadow running past caught the dark ninja's attention. "Hm…?" she raised a brow, turning slowly to face that figure.

She could see the figure tilting its head…It was looking behind her…

Angel turned around to see another figure…

Another dark figure caught her attention in the corner of her eye…She turned to face that one again. It took her a while to realize how much of them were around…Three…

Okay, she definitely should've let the others come with her. She couldn't take all three on her own. All figures started to close in on her slowly…

'_Oh hell…'_ she thought. Angel flipped out the sharp tips of her Tessen and glared at each figure. She made a sweeping motion with one fan from one figure to herself, practically saying _"come at me"_.

All three darted right at her and she jumped up into the air, making all them slam their foreheads in one another. She landed back on top of them, smirking. She didn't even have to use spinjitzu…It was the easiest- "WHOA!" she yelled as one grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the snowy ground.

The cold got even worst as her face rested in the snow. Angel looked up, spitting out the dirty ice which came from the ground. Okay, beat by people with no training…That wasn't right. At least they didn't have weapons.

As one figure held up a bow and held an arrow, her eyes widened. Alright, so they had weapons…But so did she. Angel reached for her Tessen to find them gone.

Her weapons were gone too…This was turning out differently than she had pictured. She sure as hell needed spinjitzu now. Angel got to her feet. "NinjaGO!" she yelled, spinning in her dark purple tornado.

"What the fuck?" one figure said. Their voice was male.

"What is that?!" the other shouted, which was also male.

The last one remained calm and got in a battle stance. "She's doing spinjitzu." This one was female…And they knew… "She's a ninja,"

Angel growled and hit the female with her tornado. She would've hit harder if her body wasn't so numb from the cold. The dark ninja stopped and began looking around for her weapons, forgetting about the two others behind her. "Looking for these?" one teased, holding up her dark purple Tessen,

"Give them back or else…" she dared.

"Or else what _mommy?_" he referred to Justice and Dexter's baby bracelet charms that hung on a chain around her neck. Justice's own was a music note and Dexter's own was a skull. Even though they were strange, the babies reacted to them when they were presented.

"Or this," Angel held out her hand and a dark purple ball of energy formed from her palm. She shot it at the person holding her weapons and it fell from their hands. By his height, she assumed he was a good decade younger than her; the same went for the other male who ran off.

Angel turned to the female who was still lying on the ground. "Get your ass up!" her bad side returned as she picked the female up.

Up close, it was a teenage girl, her hair was flaming red with orange tips but her eyes…They were purple and her skin was pale. Angel almost dropped the teenager. "W-who are you…?" they ended up asking in union.

Their eyes widened as they found their voices sounded the same too. Angel dropped the girl who ran off quickly.

The girl was just like her…

**Zoe…**

Zoe sat on the deck of the Bounty, staring out at the snow storm. "Father…" Justin walked behind her. "Why are you out here?"

She simply shook her head. "Waiting for your mother's return,"

"But she will not be back in a while…"

Zoe sighed. "I know this but I cannot help but wait, especially if she has no one with her."

That was barely true. Yes, she was waiting for Angel, but she truly didn't want to be near Justin. The kiss he saw made him uneasy…

"No, there is something else. I can sense it."

Zoe looked to Justin. "You and Sophia, or in this case, Seth…You two are-" the ship's alarm cut her off.

Justin realized what was about to be said, but thankfully the alarm saved him. But it'd come back up later…There was no time now though. Both ran off to the bridge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Discover Myself**

**The Bounty…**

Everyone stood in the bridge, confused by the sudden alert given by the alarm. "Nya, Jayleene, what is it?" Karen (Kai) asked.

"There's some people robbing houses in _Mørke krystaller av is._" Nya answered.

Jayden and Jayleene furrowed their brows, thinking.

"That is town where Angel and my orphanage used to be." Zoe said.

"Well, what kinda' name is that for a town?" Lana asked.

"It's Norwegian…" Jayleene answered. **(A/N: Hey, I kinda' always imagined Jayleene and Jay being Norwegians for some reason).**

"What's it mean?" Malcolm raised a brow.

"Dark Crystals of Ice…" Both Walkers said.

Everyone looked at Zoe, confused. She shrugged, not really understanding the name herself. Dark Crystals of Ice…What was that supposed to mean? She just sighed. "We must go; Angelina might be in trouble." She said, running out of the room.

Everyone nodded and left after the nindroid, but Justin remained behind…He'd have to admit it soon… _'Not now though…'_ he thought before running out too.

**Angel…**

The small brick building that used to be Angel's orphanage seemed deserted. It was too quiet…When she lived there; kids would constantly run up and down the halls or outside; or even staring out the window, waiting for the snow to stop falling. But this was far from that…It was all just dead silent.

"Hello?" she called out, walking up the snow covered steps carefully.

Once she was in front of the door, she knocked. The sound of her fist hitting the wooden door seemed to echo throughout the building. There was more silence…No, it was _too_ silent, the type you hear when you feel someone's presence.

The crunch of snow under boots hit her ears again…It was coming towards her at rapid speed…Angel waited before turning around, pulling out her Tessen at the same time. The same teenage girl she had seen only a few hours before was running at her.

Angel slid to the side, only to see the girl had disappeared, literally. She went invisible…Her jaw dropped as she looked around for the teenager.

"Confused?" the girl asked, standing behind Angel.

The woman whipped around. "How did you do that?" she growled.

"Hm, surrender and get out of our town and maybe I'll tell you."

"That'll happen in about a century."

"Well, then I guess that's too bad." The girl then clapped her hands and she was invisible. "How can you hit me if you can't see me?"

Angel looked around for any signs of movement…The ground! Even if the teen was invisible, she still left footprints in the snow. "Trust me, I can see you." Angel smirked, punching the air above the freshest footprints.

The invisibility stopped and the girl re-appeared, falling onto the ground in pain.

**?**

'_Who is this woman…?'_ she thought, getting to her feet. Her powers had been drained from the punch the mystery woman gave her. The teen backed away slowly. Her team was only five minutes away, robbing a small house. But when she saw the woman, she had to find out who she was. So she attacked, but the alleged ninja obviously had some training if she knew spinjitzu.

And the tornado was dark purple…That meant darkness. But either way, she couldn't defeat the woman. She needed to escape, but there was no doubt, she'd just be followed.

The girl dropped to her knees and put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I give up."

**Angel…**

The woman raised a brow, skeptical. The teen was…giving up? And willingly…

"Alright…" Angel said, walking closer. "Now tell me who you are."

Just as the girl opened her mouth, she jumped up. "Sucker," she said quickly before, socking the woman in her nose. Angel fell back, bleeding and her vision blurring. How the hell was she taken down so easily…She wasn't ready for that because she wasn't expecting it…

"Damn…" she mumbled before her eyes closed…The cold snow which was still falling, fell on top of her, creating a sheet.

The teenager felt sympathy, but she couldn't risk helping the woman out. "Ginger!" her fellow teammates ran up to her.

Ginger turned around. "What?"

"We have to go NOW!" one yelled.

"What is it?"

The other pointed up at the sky. Ginger looked up to see a _flying_ ship descending. "What the fuck…?" she rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't messing with her. Then she saw people in different colored ninja suits jumping down. "They're more of them! We have to go!" she started to run.

While all three ran, they clapped their hands together and went invisible. They disappeared into the orphanage where Mother Raven was.

All ninja jumped down from The Bounty and Zoe immediately spotted a pile of snow going up and down…Wait, since when did snow breathe?

She walked over and started pushing the cold white crystals away. A person lie underneath, unconscious…Angel…

"Mom!"Daniela (Dexter) and Justin yelled in union.

Justin picked up his mother and nodded to the others. He went back to the ship with Zoe, Daniela, Seth and Malcolm while the others stayed to find out what happened.

**A/N: Pissed off by the tension yet? Wanna' find out what's the deal with Ginger and Co.? Well, your ass is gonna' have to wait. XD **


	16. Chapter 16

'_**Watashi wa watashi no kyōdai, watashinohaha to watashinoie o mamorimasu.'- **_**In Japanese that means: **

**I will protect my brothers, my mother and my home.**

**Chapter 16: Ginger.**

The flame haired teen ran into her room of the orphanage with her two companions behind her. "Ginger, seriously there's a shit load of those ninja! We can't take them!" one pleaded as Ginger picked up Damascus Samurai Sword.

"Shut up, Dustin, I can take 'em, they're just retarded rainbow ninja." Ginger scolded, putting a dagger in the pouch strapped to her left leg.

"No way, if you get hurt then what are we gonna' do?" the other grabbed her arm.

"It's cool, Zack, don't worry." Ginger glanced out the window; five of the ninja were walking off, carrying the black/dark purple haired woman who was still knocked out cold. Why was the woman so familiar anyway? Something was familiar…She saw herself earlier. Dark purple eyes and pale skin of the same exact tint…That was too strange to think about.

Zack and Dustin watched as Ginger got ready to fight, knowing they couldn't go. They didn't have powers like her and could barely help. Just then, Mother Raven walked in dressed in a warm sweater and pajama pants under a furry robe.

"What are you children doing?" the now elderly woman asked, folding her arms to keep her body heat normal.

Ginger looked up. "Mother Raven, you know you shouldn't be out of bed." She walked to the adoptive mother who took in her and her surrogate brothers years ago. "Dustin, Zack help her back to bed."

The boys nodded and ushered Mother Raven out of the room. Ginger watched as they left her sight…The poor woman was nearing death by now; she had taken care of so many children for years…

She'd have to find somewhere for her and her brothers to go soon.

As the teen looked at the ninja looking around the village, she glared at each one. Red, electric blue, charcoal black, navy blue, bright yellow & gold, aqua blue, two greens, and royal blue,

"All of them…?" she mumbled. _'No, I can take them…I can do this.'_ She thought, running out of the room.

Ginger darted down the halls, using her powers to turn herself invisible and then pushed the door open. The cold immediately hit her, but she was used to it. After all she had lived in _Mørke krystaller av is _for years.

She, herself wasn't Norwegian like Dustin, Zack and Mother Raven, but years before there had been a conclusion that she was Japanese.

'_Watashi wa watashi no kyōdai, watashinohaha to watashinoie o mamorimasu.' _she thought in her native language.

The first target she went for was the red ninja.

**Angel…**

The master of darkness was destined to have the strangest of dreams, some predicting the future or simply visions of the past. Which one it be this time…

As Angelina entered the dream realm, she sighed. The same damned light shined as she got to her feet. The dream realm was filled with doors on each side of a long hallway. The light was in front of her, shining as a light lavender this time. Last time she had a dream was when she married Zane, the light back then used to be bright white. As the light floated down the hallway, Angel followed, sighing once again in annoyance.

When the light stopped in front of a door, she raised a brow. "What? You want me in there?" she asked. The light had no voice, nor a body so it didn't respond. "Guess so then," she shrugged, walking inside.

Angel shut her eyes, as some kind of force dragged her inside. When her eyes opened again…She saw a small baby being carried by a woman with jet black hair. She had golden yellow eyes and pale skin.

The baby…She had dark purple/black hair that was just beginning to grow and pale skin, identical the mother carrying her. Angel's eyes widened…Was that…Her?

The woman had never seen any baby pictures of herself; only pictures as a three year old that Mother Raven took. But the looks of the child were unmistakable…If that was her as a baby, was that her mother…?

Marylyn…?

As the woman walked through falling snow with the sleeping baby in her arms, she looked down every few seconds saying "I'm sorry…"

What was she sorry for…?

Marylyn walked up to what looked like the orphanage Angel stayed at her entire life and walked up the steps. "Mom…?" Angel's voice was hoarse as she watched the dream.

Slowly Marylyn rested the child in a basket and laid it in front of the door. The mother knocked on the door and then ran, but she did something that shocked Angel…As she ran, she turned _invisible_.

Just like that teenager that knocked her out…

A few seconds later, a younger Mother Raven opened the door and looked all around. "Hello?" she called out.

Then she heard a crying coming from the baby resting in the basket. She looked down at the child. "Who left you out here…?" she whispered, picking up the baby. Her eyes widened, examining the girl's hair and eyes. "You have purple hair…" she said in awe. "You're a beautiful one…"

The dream ended and the master of darkness was consumed in her own power…Darkness…

**A/N: I know you're getting mad at me for ending the last few chapters in cliff hangers! ^.^ Well, cool your ass down! No more teasers in the next chapter! Well, IDK really, I don't plan what I write, I just come up with shit as I go on. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Are we…Sisters…?**

"Mother…? Mother!" Justin saw Angelina's eyes slowly opening. He helped her sit up as she groaned, capturing her own forehead in the palm of her hand.

Once Angel's temporary blindness had faded, she looked around the room and was slightly shocked to see everyone was now of the opposite gender. Then she remembered what happened… _'Oh right…'_ she thought.

But of course the memories of what happened not so long ago flooded back. The girl with flame colored hair…Purple eyes…

"Angelina…," Zoe breathed a sigh of relief hugging his/her wife.

Angel nodded, still silent. "Mom, you okay?" the gray ninja asked, raising a brow at Angel's silence.

"Mrs. Julien…?" Malcolm (Midnight) waved his hand in front of the other woman's face.

Seth simply raised a brow.

Suddenly, Angel jumped up, grabbing her boots and Tessen, running out. "Angel!" Zoe called after her.

…

"KAI, BEHIND YOU!" Jayden yelled as he saw the flame haired teen running up behind Karen (Kai).

The red ninja whipped around just in time to see the girl. She grabbed the team and flung her onto the snowy ground. Keith (Kathleen) walked over and stood just over Ginger, glaring down. Lana (Lance), Lorie (Lloyd), Marcus (Marceline), Jayden, and Collette all surrounded the girl on the ground.

Just then, the loud crunch of snow below rushing feet sounded. It was Angel running towards the group. "MOVE!" she yelled, parting the small crowd. "What did you do to her…?"

"She-"

The dark purple ninja dropped to her knees and embraced the unconscious teen. A warm/cool feeling overtook her as the girl shook her head slightly, waking up.

As Angel looked down at Ginger, she thought back…When she was lying on the ground, she heard _"Ginger!"…_

"Ginger…?" she asked softly.

Ginger lazily looked up at the woman who was holding her. She rested her hand on the dark purple cloth on Angel's shoulder… "Darkness…"

"It's actually Angel," she chuckled. "And…I think you're my…sister…"

"W-why…?"

"Our eyes match, not many other people have dark purple eyes like ours…" Angel explained.

The teen remained silent, but rested her head on Angel's shoulder. "Sister…"

**A/N: Yeah, I know short chapter, but I've been busy with End of Semester exams. :/ and I CANNOT afford a failing grade, one because my parents will whop my ass and two because I don't wanna repeat. **

**But don't worry, the last exam is tomorrow so I should be able to get home early and write a new chapter. But I don't know, depends on if the internet is up so I can actually post it. My internet lately has been hating on me MAJORLY so…Whatever… -,-'. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. Today my mom is at work on a **_**SUNDAY**_** so she's out. My dad hardly ever disturbs me and my brother is minding his own business so I can finally update. **

**To be honest, I could have updated yesterday and I tried but I listened to some music while I was writing and…I ended up jumping around my room dancing -,-'. He he…**

**And plus I was on Skype too and was talking to my friend and he sorta' distracted me a bit…**

**BUT THAT'S BEHIND US NOW! :D.**

**Chapter 18: My mother…**

Ginger stared outside the window of the bedroom she was in as Angelina sat on a chair at the side of the bed in silence. What could you say to a sister you didn't know? Ginger was seventeen and Angel was thirty-five so…What was there to talk about?

For the two days that Ginger had been on the ship, Angel avoided the topic of her mother. Ginger couldn't help anyway, she was only a half-sister, and they didn't share the same mother, just father.

"Ginger…" Angel began slowly.

The flame haired teen looked over to her sister. "Yeah…?"

"Y-you lived with Mother Raven most of your life…" she trailed off for a while.

"Yeah, with Dustin and Zack too, the orphanage became abandoned when Mother Raven got sick and couldn't take care of the orphans." Ginger explained. "Zack, Dustin and I have been trying to get kids back but we can't afford it…" she stopped and shook her head.

Angel shifted in her chair. "I used to live with Mother Raven…So…I thought maybe…She had something about Marylyn, my mother."

Inside the woman doubted the old woman would know anything about Marylyn since she was left at the doorstep of the orphanage but maybe…Just maybe there was a slight chance…

The teen shrugged slightly at her sister. "I don't know…Maybe but we'll have to ask Mother Raven ourselves."

Angel nodded. "Yeah…"

…

"GINGER!" Dustin and Zack practically tackled the teen girl into the snow as she came back to the orphanage. "YOU'RE SAFE!"

She groaned and pushed them off quickly. _"__Teinō..."_ she mumbled in Japanese.

The boys got up and looked to see Angel walking towards them. "NINJA!" they yelled, moving in front of Ginger to "protect" her.

"She's my sister, dumbasses." She pushed them away and gestured for Angel to follow.

"Sister…?" Dustin asked.

"Since when do you have a sister?!" Zack practically yelled.

"Half-sister actually," Angel corrected, walking with Ginger into the orphanage.

Zack and Dustin exchanged glances before running inside. "When did you get a sister?" Dustin asked.

"I just found out." Ginger shrugged, walking ahead. "I'll explain later,"

"B-But-" they both stuttered.

"I'll explain later!" the teen repeated, this time a bit more stern. Both boys kept quiet as they stopped and walked off.

"Who are they?" Angel asked Ginger.

The flame haired girl looked at her sister. "The most important people in my life," She mumbled.

Angel went silent after that.

As both females headed into Mother Raven's room, Ginger went in first. "Mother Raven…" the girl whispered, sitting beside the elderly woman on the bed.

The woman turned onto her side as she woke up from sleep. "I'm sorry I woke you…" Ginger whispered softly. "But-"

"Angelina Hunter," Mother Raven cut the girl off as she spotted Angel standing across the room in silence.

Angel looked up and walked over slowly. "Yes…Mother Raven…" she responded. "It's me…"

Mother Raven sat up as Angel knelt down in front of her old surrogate mother. She felt the thirty-five year old ninja's dark purple/black hair. "I haven't seen you since you were adopted…" she whispered.

"I know, I have two teenage children now and I'm married to-"

"Zane Julien," Angel was cut off by Raven.

"How'd you know?" the ninja asked, looking up wide-eyed.

"I always knew you two would be married someday. And when Zane was adopted by that Sensei Wu fellow, I knew you two were bound to meet again."

Angel nodded. "So what brings you back to the orphanage?" the elder asked.

"I-I…I wanted to know if…You knew about my mother…Marylyn…" she sighed, looking down.

At that point, Ginger interrupted. "We found out that we're sisters. Well, half-sisters. And our dad is…Erm…Who _is_ our father?"

"A snake named Pythor, he was married to Marylyn and I…I guess with your mother too." Angel said, looking back at Mother Raven. "We could see it in each other's eyes."

"I'm sorry…But…" Mother Raven trailed off for a moment. "You were left on the doorstep; I don't know anything about your real mother."

"I kinda' thought so…" Angel trailed off, looking down at her left hand. The diamond wedding band was on her ring finger and she pulled at her gold charm bracelet a bit.

"Where did you get that?" Ginger snapped suddenly.

Angel looked up. "Get what…?"

"You stole my bracelet!" she sneered, pulling up her sleeve. "I had it on all day and-" the teen stopped when she saw her bracelet, identical to Angel's own was on her wrist safely. "What the…?"

Mother Raven looked at both girls' bracelets before an idea came to mind. "There's only one other woman besides you two that has that bracelet…The jewelry store owner…Her name is…Oh my…"

"What? What's her name? She might know-"

"Her name is Marylyn…" Mother Raven cut her off.

Angel froze for a minute. "Where's the store?"

"It's in the center of town."

"Let's go now then!"

…

After calling the others; Angel ran straight to the center of town. "Angel, slow down!" Lorie (Lloyd) called after the dark purple ninja.

"DUDE! MOM!" Daniela (remember; Dexter) yelled, almost out of breath.

Angel came upon a small building that looked like what Mother Raven had spoken about but it looked abandoned. The dark ninja stopped and peered through the store window. Like she thought…it was empty…

The woman dropped on her knees in front of the store and stared at the snow on the ground. "Angelina, what's wrong?" Zoe caught up and knelt down beside her. "Are you hurt…?"

"No…The place is abandoned…" she kept back tears.

Ginger ran up to the window, and just like her sister, peered inside. "It really is empty…I don't see-" she stopped when she caught the sight of a dim light at the back of the shop. "Wait…"

The teen stepped back as she picked up a rock off the ground. She tossed it straight through the window and the sound of breaking glass echoed through the store a bit. "Ginger, what the f-" Lorie was cut off.

"We're in, aren't we?" the teen shrugged, stepping inside.

The store was big with shelves of jewelry and in the back were shelves of books but even deeper was a dim, flickering light. Ginger walked deeper into the store and saw a pile of books…She raised a brow when she saw a few of the books move… "Is somewhere there? HELP!" a muffled voice yelled.

"Guys!" Ginger called out. "Someone's here!"

The others ran inside, including Angel and started helping to move the books off of whoever was underneath. Angel threw each book back behind her and an older woman emerged, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, thank you, those books have been on me for days…"

Angel froze…The woman had jet black hair, golden eyes and pale skin… "Marylyn Pythor?" she asked.

"Yes…?" the woman looked at the dark purple ninja. She saw her hair… "Well, you have hair just like…"

"Bella…?" she finished. Marylyn stopped. "It's me…Bella…Your daughter…"

**A/N: Well, I'll write another chapter when I can. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, don't be mad for me not writing in a while…If you're a girl, you get it. Boys are distracting creatures… O_O**

**Anyway, sorry. BTW, I know you're dying of suspense by now. LOL. **

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter is kind of depressing.**

**Chapter 19: Angel of Darkness**

"Bella…" Marylyn walked closer to the ninja. "This is marvelous…I thought we'd never meet again…"

Angel held back tears, as her mother examined her closely. "It's been years…How old are you now…?"

"Thirty five…" she answered weakly.

Marylyn suddenly hugged her daughter tightly, forcing Angel's tears to show themselves. "Mom…I-"

There was a sudden loud explosion and Ginger turned, running straight out of the store. "Ginger!" Angel pulled from the hug and ran after her sister.

The teenage girl pulled out her Damascus Samurai Sword and raced into the snow to see people screaming and running. Unusual especially since the village was always quiet. There was fire…She could smell the smoke but as she searched she saw the direction of the flames…

They were coming from the orphanage…

"Mother Raven…Zack…Dustin…!" she ran feeling tears well up in her eyes already.

Angel and the other ninja ran after the girl, with Marylyn and Sensei Wu trailing behind. "Ginger! Wait up!" the woman yelled, pulling out her Tessen.

"Is it just me or is this little girl a bit…Fruity in the head…?" Jayden asked, pulling out her nun-chucks.

Lorie nodded. "Yeah, but don't let Angel hear you talking about Ginger like that…"

Ginger stopped in front of the burning orphanage and glared at the fire. She could hear Mother Raven and her brothers shouting. She searched for a place to get in that wasn't in flames. Once she spotted an open window, she jumped inside.

The young girl rolled onto the floor and saw the burning room was Mother Raven's bedroom and the old woman was nowhere to be found. "Mother Raven!" she yelled, running for the door. The hallway seemed like the get way to hell, flames covered everything...The teen coughed on smoke and covered her watering eyes, trying to find her family.

Shortly after, Angel got in through the window and found Ginger in the hall. "Ginger!" she coughed, grabbing her sister. "We have to go! NOW!"

Ginger pulled away. "No! They're still in here!"

The woman looked around, using dark powers to search for the familiar aura of Mother Raven. She sensed the woman nowhere in the building, and couldn't feel Zack or Dustin either…

"Ginger, they're not here. I can't-"

"GINGER!" Mother Raven's voice shouted from a room down the hall. "H-Help!"

Ginger immediately ran for the room. "No! Ginger!" Angel coughed as her sister ran off. She ran after her.

In the room, Mother Raven stood still in the corner, behind a wall of flames. "Mother Raven!" the teen gasped, running towards the elderly woman but the flames seemed to push her back with their heat.

…

Outside, Scar (Scarlet), Andy (April), and Zoe (Zane) all tried using their powers to put out the fire.

Jayden stood by with the others, tossing snowballs at the building, hoping for that to help.

Just then Zack and Dustin walked out with Mother Raven. Jayden did a double take. "Wait…What the-"

"It's a trap…" Scar said, blinking.

"Dad…" Lorie and Marcus both clenched their fists.

…

Angel stood as she stared at apparently was Mother Raven…How was it possible…? She could sense that the woman wasn't in the building so…

"Ginger!" Angel held back her sister. "It's a trap!"

"What…?"

The wall of fire suddenly went down and Lord Garmadon stepped out… "I knew it…" she glared.

"Smart Angelina, very smart…But for now…" he poured out a strange liquid onto the floor before disappearing into darkness.

Both females looked down and saw the fire was growing stronger with the liquid… "Shit!" Angel yelled. "Gasoline!"

"What?! Who was that dude?!"

"Lord Garmadon," the woman said quickly. She searched around for an escape and spotted an open window. "Go now!" she said, forcing the teenager out the window. Ginger crawled out and landed outside on the snowy ground. She ran off, but when she was with the group, she turned around and saw Angel wasn't with her…

"ANGEL!" she screamed, trying to run back but Dustin and Zack grabbed her arms to hold her down.

"Ginger stop! She-" both boys were cut off when an explosion came from the building…

A flaming projectile flew from the fire and landed in front of everyone…

One of Angel's Tessen…

Everyone in the group stood in silence…Watching the building burn…

"Angelina…" Zoe whispered.

"Mom…" Justin and Daniela cried.

"Bella…" Marylyn clenched her fists. To have just met your daughter and then have her taken away…

A glowing figure flew from the building, looking down at the group. It flew down slowly and touched everyone with the tip of its finger…

Of course they didn't feel it.

Everyone slowly formed back into their original bodies and didn't notice until the figure formed itself into someone…

Angelina…But she seemed brighter, with a white and gold glow surrounding her. "Angel…?!" everyone yelled in shock.

She had a light purple silk around her which seemed to be form fitting and large gold wings.

"Am I…I…" Angelina trailed off. "Am…I…Dead…?"

"Your soul is at rest…" Sensei said, walking forward. "Ascend now…"

"Ascend…?" she asked softly.

"To heaven…" the old man nodded, bowing his head.

Angelina looked over the group and looked at both her children, her mother, her husband and her sister…

She flew forward, her wings flapping slowly as she moved towards Ginger and Marylyn. She gave them both a light hug then kissed her children on their foreheads and moved to Zane.

"I love you Zane…" she whispered. She cupped his face with both hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too…" he held her soft hands and slowly let them go as she ascended slowly in a light.

The angel of darkness…

**A/N: Done for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Don't be mad, I know I haven't written anything in so long. :( **

**I've been sorta' distracted. My birthday is on the 23****rd**** of this month BTW! YES!**

**I'll be a certified teen soon! ^-^**

**Chapter 20: Time Change**

A sad two days after Angel's death The Bounty was quiet and still, there was no celebration of everyone regaining their old body back…

Sensei Wu didn't even drink his tea…

Kathleen sat in the corner of her bedroom and barely moved at all.

Lance would pay no mind to animals approaching him on the deck of the landed Bounty.

Justice lay on her bed, staring up at the roof and held her guitar next to her.

Dexter didn't fight or cause trouble; he just stared blankly at a television that wasn't even on.

Scarlet's eyes were red as she leaned over the railing of the Bounty, holding her husband's hand.

Nya held a pillow over her stomach, sitting on her bed.

Jay barricaded himself in his invention room.

Cole went into a blank state of confusion like he didn't believe what happened to Angel.

Kai punched and attack a punching bag in the training room.

Jayleene tried fixing the ship's controls but cried every minute.

April pretended to be reading an encyclopedia but stayed stuck on the same page.

Tony held Marceline close to him as she cried in his chest.

Sophia and Midnight themselves were stunned.

Ginger was nearby the Bounty in a forest, stabbing a tree repeatedly with her short sword.

Zane hovered over his own blueprints and allowed the Falcon to rest on his shoulder, consoling him as his tears stained the papers.

…

Justice walked into town deadly slow, holding her guitar case on her back. It made some people think she was a zombie, her walk…her sad groaning and pale skin…

She walked down the sidewalk, searching for something to take her mind off of…It…

She walked slowly until she saw something move in the corner of her eye…

She turned and saw a woman singing on a stage in a small café.

The female ninja walked inside and watched from the door.

Just as she settled the woman finished and walked off stage. She sighed and got up to leave when a man with a microphone in his hand stopped her.

"Did you come to sing?"

"No." she said quietly and tried to walk around him.

"You have a guitar on your back don't you?"

She blinked. "Yes, but-"

"No butts," he said, starting to push her towards the stage.

"Wait, I-" she was pushed onto the stage and her arm was held by the man.

"This is…" he looked at her for her name.

She sighed. "Justice…"

"Justice!"

She saw the man leave and suddenly felt naked in the crowd. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to sing…

Justice looked down at her feet then up again…Damn, she was hoping they'd look away if she made no eye contact…

"Hi…I…I…Made this song after my mother died…"

**("My Song" by Iwasawa from Angel Beats. **_**Listen to English **__**Dubbed **__**Version!**_**)**

Justice unpacked her acoustic guitar and moved closer the microphone stand…

She started playing slowly.

"_There's no curtain call, and there's no point in life at all. They spend time shouting when I cannot hear~_

_I can't see a darn thing but got a thing, that the great loves that I loved completely blinded me…_

_There's souls like me and you who aren't aware of what they do._

_Always laughing in the face of danger and truth~_

_Can't they see right through their hazing glee, that nothing good comes from rushing in blindly~?_

_I'll keep moving on, no matter what may come my way. And I'll sing, not fearing what they say~!"_

She shut her eyes for chorus.

"_Deep in my heaaart, I know for suuuure!_

_Where two are hurt, feel insecure._

_And surely crying~ 'Cause they areee…Only human…"_

Tears of hers started trailing down her cheeks and hitting her guitar.

_These tears of miiiiine are screaming ouuuut!_

_It's a not a lie. Aaaand as I cry, I want to thank youuuuu for showing meeee what I could be~…_

_I won't let gooo~…_

…

_I thank you so…" _

Justice opened her eyes and looked at the crowd who stared back at her crying.

There was some applause but some people were in their own tears.

The teenager put her guitar in her case and picked it up again. She walked off stage, wiping her tears away.

…

Ginger give one last stab at the tree before tears of sap started trailing down it…

She dropped the short sword and fell onto the ground, looking at the soil below her.

Her fiery hair covered her face as she cried, turning soil to mud from her tears.

…

"Dexter…" Midnight walked into the living room to see the boy still watching the turned off television. He didn't respond…

"Dexter…You know that's off…Right…?" she approached him.

He glanced at his girlfriend shortly and snapped his arm out and grabbed her hand. "H-Hey!" He pulled her down and made her sit on his lap; he cuddled her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Dexter, what-"

"I just need this right now, okay…?"

Midnight stayed silent but wrapped her arms around and hugged.

…

Zane fell asleep, sitting at his desk as night approached.

"_Zane…"_ that voice… _"Zane…"_

He lifted his head from the desk… _"Zane, I love you…"_

He quickly got up from his chair and whipped around. Angelina stood in front of him in a long white gown with a floral pattern running down the sides, she had a light purple band underneath her chest to go with it…She was in her wedding dress…

"Angelina…?"

For some reason he found he couldn't focus on her, she seemed slightly fading…

"_Zane…"_

He walked closely and tears formed in his eyes. She stepped closer and raised her hands to brush against his cheeks. _"I can't stay…"_

He looked down as more tears ran down his face. "Angelina…"

He looked back up to see she was gone… "I love you too,"

Was what he saw real…?

…

Nya stood in the doorway of Jay's invention room, staring at the back of her husband's head as he hung his head over the table.

"Jay…"

He looked up and turned around. "Yeah…?" he answered, looking down at the floor.

She walked up to him and he turned back around, staring at the empty table. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Nya…" he sighed.

"Jay…"

He turned his head slowly to the side to show he was paying attention.

"I'm pregnant…"

His eyes widened.

…

Justice turned on her side and stared at the wall. Tears streamed down her face and she grabbed her bed sheets. Sophia lay down behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

When she was sure the pink ninja was asleep, she moved out of the bed and walked out of the room.

She practiced all day…

One time spell to use then she wouldn't have to see Justice cry anymore…One…

Sophia stopped on the deck of the ship which was now being flown through the night. The time ninja was in her suit and had her crossbow with her.

She knelt down and shut her eyes tightly, going over everything that had happened the past two days…

…

When there was a flash, she opened her eyes.

"Sophia…?" Midnight raised a brow, looking down at her sister. "Why are you still in your ninja suit?"

"Huh?" Sophia looked around. "Uh, what do you mean…?"

"Duh! You, Justice, Me, Dexter, and their parents…Triple date…Ring any bells...? Where ya' at, sis…?"

"Oh…Uh…But Mr. and Mrs. Julien don't know about Justice and I…And Mrs. Julien is…"

"Uh, yes they do! You told them like, six months ago, half a freaking year…And what about Mrs. Julien?"

Sophia's eyes widened… "Wow! Uh, I-I'll go get ready!" she jumped up and looked at her sister in a short putrid orange dress. "Cute dress," she ran inside to change.

'_It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked!'_

Sophia ran into her room and passed Nya who was in the doorway. "Sorry, Mrs. Walker, I-…Whoa…" she looked down to see Nya's large growing stomach.

"I know; the girls are growing fast, huh?" the woman rubbed her stomach.

"Wait…Girls…?"

"Yeah, twin girls," she smiled. "Jay's excited. He says he'll treat them like princesses and spoil them rotten." She laughed, walking away.

'_What the hell did I do…? What exactly did I reverse and cause…?' _she thought.

Sophia went into the room to pick out her dress and think.

'_Okay, Nya's pregnant, Justice's parents know about us…And her mom is alive…What the hell did I do…?'_

"Hello, Sophia," Justice popped into the room, smiling. The girl was in a short pink dress which mad Sophia blush. She never wore short things…

"Uh…hey…"

"We are leaving soon, so you must hurry."

"Ok, sure…Just a sec…"

Justice nodded and walked out of the room.

Whatever Sophia dead she liked it…

**A/N: Well, that's the end to this book. :I Good while it lasted…**

**Maybe I'll write another story. Meh, IDK if I'll have time…**


End file.
